O proscrito e a rainha
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Apresentando uma das histórias de amor mais antigas do mundo, "O Proscrito e a Rainha" conta o amor de Inanna e Dumuzi, dois deuses da antiga mitologia babilônica, bem como as histórias dos demais deuses que faziam parte do mesmo panteão. Num mundo ainda recente, por construir, ambos têm suas paixões e desejos, seus defeitos e qualidades, testados de várias formas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 _"Quando as águas doces e as salgadas estavam juntas, misturadas,  
Os juncos não estavam trançados, ou galhos sujavam as águas,  
quando os deuses não tinham nome, natureza ou futuro, então a partir de Apsu e Tiamat, nas águas dele e dela, foram criados os deuses, e para dentro das águas precipitou-se a terra."_

 _Trecho do "Enuma Elish"_

Esta é a história remota porém não totalmente esquecida do amor de Inanna e Dumuzi, dois dos _dingir_ que um dia já andaram sobre a Terra, no meio dos homens. Na história deles houve guerra, houve sombra, houve dor, mas também houve alegria, luz, amor.

Tudo começou quando os _dingir_ vieram a ser. Havia os maiores, que foram feitos para governar e dar forma ao universo; e os menores, que foram feitos para servir e ser orientados pelos maiores. Dentre eles havia um de grande poder, chamado Dumuzi; ele fora dotado dos dons dos demais; grande beleza e sabedoria o coroavam, mas também muita sede de independência.

Houve muitos que quiseram ser seus seguidores dentre os menores, e ele os guiou. Porém, com o tempo seu poder tornou-se tanto, que ele quis direcioná-lo a propósitos que não eram os dos seus iguais.

Tudo que os demais criavam, ele queria moldar a sua maneira; e tudo que criava, queria apenas seu, em desejo possessivo. Passou portanto a ser repelido pelos demais, passando a partir daí a não lidar diretamente com nenhum dos outros _dingir._

A partir daí, aquela exclusão foi-lhe dando um sentimento de aversão. Criou-se então a raiva.

Dumuzi pensava estar a vingar-se daqueles que não o queriam como senhor possessivo que se tornava. E portanto passou a destruir a obra de seus semelhantes, e eles, bem como seus servos menores, passaram a fugir de sua fúria. Quanto mais fugiam, mais injuriado e com vontade de se vingar ele se sentia.

Mas ele não estava só. Quando ele se apresentava em seu poder, fervendo os oceanos e abrindo caminho na terra, uma das servas menores o observava.

Seu nome era Inanna, a serva do casal Anu e Antu. Assim que colocou os olhos em Dumuzi, guardou-o em seu coração e jamais o esqueceu.

-x-

No começo tudo era novo, e os _dingir_ não tinham gênero definido, mas podiam tomar formas corpóreas de gêneros masculino ou feminino,conforme se verificou com o tempo. Alguns gostavam de assumir ambas, outros gostavam de assumir apenas uma. Dumuzi tomou a forma masculina e continuou a reparar nos trabalhos dos demais.

Percebeu que eles assumiam alianças entre si, alianças essas que com o tempo vieram a chamar de casamento. Também ele desejou o que foi denominado de"esposa", uma mulher para ser sua companheira e compartilhar a sua glória. Mas a essa altura as _dingir_ já estavam receosas dele e de seu poder desordenado, e por isso as coisas não foram assim tão simples.

Primeiro ele reparou no esplendor de Nidaba, a divindade da sabedoria e do aprendizado; a luz brilhava em seu semblante, e Dumuzi considerou-se digno de desposá-la portanto.

Abordou-a num dia em que o céu brilhava e ela refulgia sob o brilho das constelações recém-criadas.

\- Nidaba - declarou ele - bela você é dentre as belas, e grande é o seu -se minha esposa e assim dividiremos e multiplicaremos a minha e a sua glória.

Mas ela já estava, também, ciente dos excessos que Dumuzi cometia; e via muitode seu futuro obscuro e derrocada apenas em olhar a seu rosto.

\- Que assim não seja, pois seu futuro é incerto e sua glória nada mais é que oprelúdio de sua queda; estou destinada a outro. Tome cuidado para não cairainda mais do que já caiu.

A raiva, então, tornou-se ainda mais intensa no espírito dele; e Dumuziportanto perseguiu a Nidaba por muitos dias seguidos, mas ela não deu atenção;fugiu dele e se refugiou com outros _dingir_ buscando proteçã sendo ela desposou Haia, o deus mercador.

Então Dumuzi passou a odiá-la e a querer destruir tudo que ela fazia. Ondehavia sabedoria, ele plantava a ignorância; onde havia contenção e parcimônia,ele plantava desperdício e destruição; assim foi piorando sua reputação dentreos demais _dingir_.

Enfim sentiu-se atraído a Damkina, a qual tinha grandes poderes sobre a a reparar nela e a pediu em casamento também, como fizera antes comNidaba.

\- Damkina, vejo um belo futuro a si e gostaria de que fosse minha esposa, paraque assim pudéssemos desfrutar juntos desse portento; pois eu gostaria dedar-lhe a glória que possuo e assim multiplicar nossos poderes.

Mas ela também o rejeitou, não querendo coisa alguma com o deus que já antesperseguira a Nidaba.

\- Assim como Nidaba, meu destino é dizer-lhe não, pois também vejo em seucaminho derrocada e sombras, e se há glória em meu futuro, não é consigo que euo terei.

Após mais aquela rejeição, Dumuzi sentiu-se ultrajado e pensou que os demaisdeuses tinham direito a tomar esposas, mas ele não; e a raiva subiu a seuespírito outra vez.

\- Pois aquilo que não me é dado por direito, tomo-o pela força!

Agarrou portanto o corpo da deusa e o despiu, e tentou submetê-lo à sua luxúria à força; mas ela gritou por socorro e veio em seu auxílio Enki, a divindade das águas; e tendo ódio do aviltante ato que seu irmão tentava contra Damkina, o amaldiçoou e tirou-a do poder dele.

\- Se ela não se dá a si por livre e espontânea vontade, não a force você. Desta forma, nenhuma quererá ser sua esposa! Afaste-se portanto de nós, e fique sozinho!

Dumuzi rangeu os dentes de dor e frustração; ainda pior ficou quando dias depois soube que Damkina aceitara a Enki como seu esposo. Que tinha ele de errado, sendo o mais belo e um dos mais sábios, e mesmo assim rechaçado por todos?

A partir daí afastou-se dos demais e decidiu construir a seu reino longe de tudo e todos. Passou a vestir somente preto, a pintar os olhos de preto e a ataviar os cabelos com jóias escuras; odiava o brilho das estrelas mas ao mesmo tempo as desejava para si, e tinha ainda mais ódio por não poder tê-las. Assim,observava ele por dias a fio a escuridão imaterial, daquilo que àqueles dias primordiais ainda não havia sido criado, e pensava que ela, a escuridão, era sua única consorte.

Após debater internamente com todas estas coisas, ia e sentava-se sozinho, sem ninguém, em seu trono escuro; e lá ficava, amando e odiando a solidão na qual fora colocado.

Tinha muitos servos, porém a maioria o servia por medo; muitos deles começaram a segui-lo antes de ele sofrer maledicência, e portanto a ele estavam presos mais pelo medo que por outra coisa. Algumas das entidades femininas o serviam sexualmente, mas passavam muito longe do que ele esperava de uma esposa anteriormente; por ora, seu espírito desistira de tomar a uma mulher como consorte, para não sofrer mais decepção. Tinha amantes, mas não se apegava a nenhuma delas. Já não sabia se seu destino um dia incluiria a algo que não fosse aquela solidão perene.

Até o dia em que, indo observar a escuridão, ele finalmente vira Inanna, a divindade das estrelas, a observar a mesma escuridão que ele tanto apreciava.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _"Ontem à noite, quando eu, a rainha, estava radiante  
Ontem à noite, quando eu, a rainha dos Céus, estava radiante,  
Quando eu estava radiante e dançando  
Cantando à chegada da noite..._

 _Ele foi ao meu encontro, ele foi ao meu encontro!  
Meu senhor Dumuzi foi ao meu encontro!  
Ele pôs sua mão na minha  
Ele colocou seu pescoço junto ao meu"  
_  
 _Trecho de "A corte de Inanna e Dumuzi"_

Dumuzi viu a Inanna e percebeu de imediato que ela criara as estrelas sob a admoestação de Anu, o deus do céu, seu senhor. Tinha Innana escolhido para si uma forma em de cabelos cor de cobre, e olhos dourados que queimavam como fogo. Dourado era seu vestido, e douradas as arrecadas que brilhavam em seus cabelos e as joias que trazia com ela.

Ela o observou e reconheceu nele aquele a quem ela observara desde o começo de tudo, em seu poder a atravessar os oceanos e a abrir fendas na terra; ela, que sempre estava tão ocupada com o céu, os luzeiros e as obras feitas de fogo.

Desviou dele o olhar e quando ele se sentou para contemplar as estrelas que ela colocava no firmamento, Inanna fez-lhe uma reverência e já ia embora, quando Dumuzi enfim lhe falou.

\- Se eu sou incômodo, posso ir a outra parte a fim de não atrapalhar o seu trabalho.

\- Não; pois eu é que me retiro com receio de o atrapalhar, ó senhor.

\- Pois não se incomoda com minha presença?

\- Por que me incomodaria eu?

\- Todos se incomodam e falam mal do que faço.

\- Até hoje não compreendi a razão disto. Sempre o considerei grande e independente em seu próprio caminho e nunca vi nada de errado nisto.

\- Fale baixo; se alguém escutar, pode achar que você está do meu lado e fazendo o que faço. É pro seu bem que assim digo.

\- Pois que pensem. Eu de minha parte nada lhes devo.

Dumuzi se surpreendeu com a franqueza dela e olhou em seus olhos dourados. Ela olhou com firmeza para os olhos verdes dele e não fraquejou, o que foi considerado por ele uma virtude. Portanto, ele se sentou ao lado dela e lhe sorriu, coisa que não fazia com frequência.

\- Você gosta da escuridão? - perguntou ele.

\- Eu gosto. Além de tudo é meu local de trabalho, pois Anu me designou para criar as estrelas e pontilhar o firmamento escuro com elas. Mas quando tudo ainda está completamente negro, sem forma ou cor, apenas Vazio, é aí que me fascina; pois é como se dessa imaterial imensidão se pudesse fazer tudo que quisesse.

\- Eu também gosto. Observo a este lugar sempre que posso. Ultimamente tenho vindo aqui com frequência, pois me sinto muito só.

\- Você não tem esposa, como os demais?

\- Esposa? Então não ficou sabendo da rejeição de Nidaba e Damkina? Desde então, quem vai querer ser minha esposa, se estou tão mal falado?

\- Eu ouvi falar. Mas como elas podem rejeitar a alguém que tem tamanha beleza e poder é que eu não entendo.

Dumuzi ouviu aquilo e olhou nos olhos dela outra vez. E mais uma vez Inanna sustentou o olhar para ele.

\- Acha que elas não tem o direito de me rejeitar?

\- Elas tem. Mas não sei porque o fizeram.

\- Eu já lhe disse. A maledicência a meu respeito corre de uma forma rápida e concisa. Todos me repelem por conta disso.

\- E por que em vez de dar ouvidos ao que dizem os demais, elas não tentam conhecê-lo melhor?

\- Me conhecer melhor? É o que você está tentando fazer, Inanna?

\- Ainda não tive motivo para virar as costas a si. Não é porque os outros viraram que assim o farei. Além de não ser educado, seria muito cruel.

Mais uma vez Dumuzi sorriu, como se com esse ato ele agradecesse a ela por ser compreensiva.

Passou a olhar o trabalho de Inanna com as estrelas.

\- Você domina o elemento fogo a fim de fazê-las?

\- Sim. Se quiser ver como eu faço uma estrela, eu mostrarei.

\- Eu quero.

A donzela então levantou e formou em suas mãos uma grande quantidade de energia e luz, a qual estava condensada em um pequeno ponto incandescente. Em seguida, fez com que ela crescesse de forma a tornar-se fonte de luz independente e a colocou no firmamento. Era um poder extraordinário.

\- Eu sempre quis domar as estrelas, mas eu as odiava por pensar que jamais seriam minhas - disse ele, mais para si do que para ela.

\- Elas podem ser suas. É só me pedir e eu lhe darei algumas.

Ele sorriu outra vez, e tirou um anel de seus dedos. Deu em mãos para Inanna, e ela no começo não quis aceitar.

\- Apenas porque não o rejeitei como fizeram todos os outros? Por favor.

\- Mas eu peço que aceite. Senão tomarei a isso como um ato de rejeição.

Ela então percebeu que o ofenderia caso não aceitasse o presente. Tomou-o e colocou em um de seus dedos.

\- Amanhã poderemos conversar mais aqui?

\- Claro, caso nos encontremos neste mesmo local.

Sendo assim, a dama das estrelas sorriu a ele, o reverenciou e foi para a habitação de Anu, onde morava; e se sentiu feliz. No começo, pensava que Dumuzi jamais lhe dirigiria a palavra, mas mais que isso, ele a presenteara e dera elogios. Beijou o anel e o guardou em suas vestes como algo muito precioso.

Mas mais feliz ainda ficou Dumuzi, pois há tempos ninguém aceitava conversar com ele. Inanna não o julgava e ainda aceitava lhe fazer companhia. E dominava o poder das estrelas e do fogo, poderes esses os quais o atraíam tanto desde o começo. Foi também sorrindo que ele foi para suas propriedades.

-x-

No dia seguinte, após o turno de trabalho que Anu dera a Inanna, ela se sentou naquele mesmo lugar, aguardando por Dumuzi. Ele não tardou a vir, e logo eles começaram a falar de seus cotidianos.

\- Dumuzi, eu reparo que você só veste negro, e negro é o adorno de seu cabelo que também é negro, e suas roupas são negras. Que é isso afinal?

\- Eu decidi me vestir e adornar assim para simbolizar a minha solidão.

\- Mas um dia pode não estar mais sozinho. Assim como foi rejeitado no começo, pode ser que um dia já não o seja mais. Ouça! Eu soube que em breve Enki e alguns outros _dingir_ trarão a outros seres à vida. Eles podem amar você, por que não?

\- Ora, mas logo os _dingir_ me difamarão para esses seres, assim como fizeram entre si.

\- Pode ser que não. Seu luto não precisa ser eterno.

\- Não precisa e talvez não seja, mas eu me julgo como pertencente a esse luto enquanto minha situação não mudar; enquanto ela durar, é assim que me vestirei. Não tomarei esposa, nem me misturarei com os demais.

Um momento de silêncio se sobrepôs a eles. Inanna trajava dourado, refulgia como deusa das estrelas que era; e Dumuzi se iluminava perto dela, por mais que sua vestimenta fosse escura.

\- E você, Inanna? Por que não toma esposo para si? Com toda a certeza, sendo bela como é, muitos já devem ter proposto aliança a si.

\- Eu prometi a mim mesma que não vou me casar.

\- Por que?

Abaixando a cabeça, como se estivesse constrangida ou não quisesse falar daquilo, ela disse enfim:

\- Eu amo a um homem que não pode me amar. Se não puder ter a ele, não terei mais ninguém.

\- Pois se fosse assim comigo...! Pedi a Nidaba, depois a Damkina; se por causa da rejeição delas eu desistisse...!

\- Não acabou de dizer que desistiu de tomar esposa?

\- Sim, mas pode ser que um dia, como você mesma disse, a minha situação mude. Eu não vou me amarrar de maneira definitiva em nenhum voto de celibato, como parece que você faz.

\- É que em seu caso você não amou de verdade; você desejou o esplendor dessas deusas, mas não as amou de verdade. Pois quem ama jamais tentaria tomar à força, como você tentou fazer com Damkina.

\- Então você soube que eu tentei tomá-la. Será que não me considera mais indigno depois disso?

\- Não. Eu acredito que não quis fazer mal a ela, e sim somente se igualar aos demais _dingir_ que podiam ter esposas. Se um dia alguém o quiser de livre e espontânea vontade, acredito que não mais sentirá vontade de fazê-lo.

Outro momento de silêncio se passou entre eles. Após ele, Dumuzi finalmente falou outra vez:

\- Você pode me dizer quem é esse homem que você ama, e por que ele não pode amá-la?

Inanna abaixou a cabeça novamente, e a abanou negativamente.

\- Não. Eu na verdade quero deixar isto em segredo. Ninguém sabe, nem mesmo Anu.

\- Eu não falo com eles; não seria por mim que saberiam.

\- Por favor, respeite a minha opção.

Dumuzi então se calou e a respeitou, mas aquilo continuou a lhe intrigar, como se aquele segredo o afrontasse e ele quisesse saber o que tinha, afinal, o homem que Inanna amava a ponto de tê-la conquistado de maneira tão completa.

-x-

No dia seguinte se encontraram novamente, dessa vez Dumuzi a chamou para ir até suas propriedades.

\- Preciso muito de alguém que possa acender o fogo de minhas fornalhas. Ninguém além de você poderia aceitar. Peço por favor que nada diga a Anu ou Antu, pois eles não aceitariam que fizesse algo por mim.

Inanna considerou aquilo perigoso para sua reputação, porém aceitou. Foi com ele e tremeu quando ele lhe ofereceu o braço. Ela nunca pensou que chegaria tão perto dele.

Ao chegarem em suas terras, e mais precisamente na morada dele, seus numerosos criados pensaram que finalmente o senhor havia trazido uma esposa pra casa. Mas logo ficaram sabendo que não era esse o caso. E se maravilharam ao pensar que uma das _dingir_ se dispusera a vir ajudá-lo sem no entanto se desconectar dos outros. Sim, porque naquele dia, após ajudá-lo com o fogo, ela foi embora de novo para as moradias de Anu e Antu.

\- Por favor, não diga a ninguém que veio aqui - disse ele - Eu não quero perder o seu contato comigo.

Ela assentiu e voltou para casa. No caminho, pensava na residência dele. Era tão escura e fria. Ela acendera todos os fogos das fornalhas subterrâneas, e então tudo ficou mais iluminado, os olhos dela brilhando sob o fogo. E Dumuzi sentiu que com o fogo dela podia ter uma parte do combustível das estrelas em sua morada.

No dia seguinte, porém, Inanna foi descuidada e acabou deixando o anel que Dumuzi lhe dera a mostra em seu dedo. Anu viu e logo perguntou a ela:

\- Quem deu esse anel a você, pois nunca a vi com ele antes?

Inanna abaixou o olhar, sabendo que aquilo não seria bem recebido. Mas preferiu falar a verdade a mentir.

\- Foi Dumuzi.

A expressão de Anu foi de tal terror, que Inanna não pôde acreditar.

\- Nunca mais quero que fale com ele! Se eu a ver falando com semelhante ser, será exemplarmente punida!

A dama das estrelas não ousou replicar. Fez uma reverência a Anu e se retirou. Antu, sua esposa, porém, reparou na mágoa contida nos olhos da outra.

\- Anu, tenha cuidado com as palavras dirigidas a Inanna. Caso a force muito, pode ser que a perca para Dumuzi.

Mas o deus celeste não se comoveu.

\- É necessário dar-lhe disciplina, caso contrário não agirá da maneira correta.

Por causa de tais modos de Anu, Inanna acabou por se tornar ela também muito disciplinada, amante da ordem, porém de uma forma somente sua. Tal ordem mais tarde se transformaria na dança de Inanna, a qual seria conhecida entre os homens como guerra.

A despeito das ordens de Anu, ela continuou a se encontrar com Dumuzi em seu tempo livre. E ambos observavam a escuridão juntos. Ela acabou contando a ele do controle de Anu, que a afligia. E ele se compadeceu dela.

\- Eu posso estar isolado dos demais _dingir_ \- disse Dumuzi - mas ao menos eu tenho liberdade para agir de forma que bem me aprouver.

Dessa forma, Innana o observou com inveja quase, pois ela também queria ser livre. Só não sabia como.

Continuou fazendo trabalhos esporádicos para ele, visitando suas moradas e enchendo-as com seu fogo e poder. Ele era a escuridão, ela a sua luz. A cada dia tornavam-se mais próximos, a ponto de Dumuzi beijar sua mão como forma de despedida, ao que a donzela abaixava os olhos e o reverenciava. E ela em seu íntimo o desejava, e invejava a Damkina e Nidaba, as quais haviam sido pedidas por Dumuzi antes que ele demonstrasse aversão a uniões. Pois se o teria somente daquela forma distante, era assim que seria.

De forma escondida e longe dos demais, quando estava sozinha, Inanna se tocava pensando nele. E então ela descobriu o gozo e o prazer. Quase se arrependeu de ter feito um voto de celibato, porém pensou que era melhor assim. Não era certo casar com um amando ao outro.

Na noite seguinte, porém, Dumuzi demonstrou estar diferente. Ele sempre tão circunspecto, dessa vez direcionava a ela uns olhares compridos, os quais Inanna não ignorou. Mas achava que eram bons demais para ser verdade. Todos os servidores e empregados dele estranhavam, pois ela vinha quase todos os dias à residência dele e não era tomada nem como esposa, nem como amante, nem como aliada; sempre voltava à sua residência original.

Naquela noite, porém, ele a levou para um alpendre que dava vista para uma grande parte da escuridão ainda imaterial e não-formada do mundo ainda jovem em demasia. E ela a observou maravilhada. Dumuzi a tomou pela mão e a beijou mais uma vez. Ela permaneceu sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Eu sempre gostei daqui - declarou ele - Sempre gostei desse lugar. E gostaria também de trazer minha esposa para ver isso.

Inanna sentiu-se tremer. Caso visse aquilo de fora, certamente tomaria como uma série de indiretas da parte dele para consigo; mas ainda não conseguia acreditar.

Até a hora em que tudo ficou óbvio demais para que ela continuasse negando. Tomando uma atitude mais ousada, Dumuzi foi até o rosto dela e a beijou; depois sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Eu queria tanto ter uma esposa como você...

Nenhum dos dois soube dizer quem começou o que veio a seguir. Quando deram por si, ambos se beijavam na boca de forma intensa; Inanna não sabia como ia terminar aquilo, porém disse de si para si que ia aproveitar aquele momento enquanto ele durasse. Logo ambos estavam se abraçando e deitaram juntos no chão do alpendre. Dumuzi, apesar de mais experiente que ela, também se sentiu exasperado; ela, uma dama distinta, donzela de Anu, não lhe oferecia resistência, a despeito do já proferido voto de celibato.

O desejo se inflamava nele, ao que uma de suas mãos foi até o seio dela e o acariciou sem pudor. Inanna gemeu dentro do beijo, porém ao senti-lo rígido, roçando em sua perna, delatando assim o desejo dele, ela se desvencilhou e se sentou, ofegante, assustada.

Dumuzi, já sabendo bem como eram as rejeições, se levantou e lhe disse:

\- Eu lamento muito.

Inanna o mirou, sorriu e disse:

\- Mas eu não.

E em seguida o tomou para outro beijo, cheia de coragem. Dessa vez, porém, o beijo não passou disso mesmo: um beijo. Pois antes que as coisas se adiantassem, ela os interrompeu e o olhou nos olhos outra vez. Dumuzi, pensando que ela emitia mensagens dúbias, disse enfim:

\- Inanna, eu não quero ser consigo como fui com Damkina. Não quero forçá-la a nada que não queira fazer. Mas peço a si que, por favor, não brinque com meus sentimentos. Já fui rejeitado não somente pelas damas que desejei como esposas, mas também por quase todos os demais _dingir_. Se for para me rejeitar também, por favor... rejeite de uma vez; não finja que gosta de mim para depois ir embora.

\- Mas eu gosto... eu gosto.

Ainda de forma tímida, ela passou as mãos, aquelas poderosas mãos que forjavam o fogo em estrelas, no rosto dele; seus olhos dourados brilharam, mas ela em seguida desviou o olhar outra vez.

Ele falou mais uma vez:

\- Você disse que fez voto de celibato.

\- Sim. Porque o homem que eu amo não podia me amar.

\- Mas disse que gosta de mim.

\- Eu...! Anu me quer como sua donzela. Se eu consumasse ato sexual consigo aqui, ele saberia. Foi só por isso que interrompi tudo.

\- A não ser que não precisasse mais voltar para a residência de Anu.

\- Que quer dizer...?

\- Inanna, eu já tive amantes. Mas elas se afastam de mim logo em seguida, porque não querem ser identificadas comigo perante os outros. Você foi a única que se acercou de mim e aqui voltou várias vezes, mesmo que com o pretexto de me ajudar e contra tudo o que Anu orientou e ordenou. Eu não quero fazer de si mais uma amante.

Dumuzi respirou fundo mais uma vez, e disse enfim:

\- Quero fazer de si minha esposa. Desde o primeiro dia em que a observei olhando a escuridão que eu tanto admiro, fiquei feliz consigo. Mas dessa vez, diferente das outras, decidi observá-la melhor para saber se tinha por mim alguma reciprocidade; apesar de seu suposto voto de celibato, eu senti que gosta de mim. Portanto... como eu disse, desejo ter uma esposa como a si. Só resta saber se você também quer.

Os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais, refulgindo como as estrelas que ela colocava no firmamento.

\- Sim, eu quero.

E então se beijaram na boca outra vez. Dumuzi mal podia crer; finalmente uma dama, e uma da alta estirpe, o aceitava. Mal podia acreditar, e esperava que ela estivesse realmente falando a verdade, e não se fosse embora para sempre após aquilo.

\- Inanna...! Mas você disse que somente casaria com o homem que amava. Você vai deixar de amá-lo para se casar comigo?

Ela riu e sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

\- Não. Eu não quebrarei meu voto, nem tampouco o deixarei de amar.

Dumuzi, pensando que ela estava falando consigo através de jogos, exigiu uma explicação.

\- Que quer dizer?

Ela riu mais uma vez.

\- Não entendeu ainda?

\- Não. E por favor, é como eu lhe disse: caso queira me rejeitar, é um direito seu. Mas por favor, não brinque comigo, nem fale através de mensagens truncadas!

Ela riu mais uma vez, deixando Dumuzi ainda mais indignado.

\- O que pretende fazer?!

\- Já que não consegue compreender, então eu explicarei: não vou quebrar meu voto porque me casarei com o homem que sempre amei. Parece que finalmente ele se dispõe a amar; e a amar a mim, o que me deixa completamente feliz.

Finalmente a luz penetrou nos pensamentos obscuros dele, e Dumuzi enfim compreendeu.

\- Inanna... o homem a quem você sempre amou...

-...sempre foi você.

\- Mas por que...? Eu digo, por que amar a alguém que é tão colocado de lado?

\- Porque eu nunca vi o que os demais dizem a seu respeito, e sim o que você apresentava através de suas atitudes.

\- Por que não me disse antes? Poderíamos ter poupado muito tempo, e de minha parte muitas tentativas frustradas com as outras...

\- Porque em realidade eu não considerava que um dia viesse a me olhar. Então fiz meu voto de celibato. Mas agora posso quebrá-lo com satisfação.

Dumuzi sorriu e a abraçou. Então, pela primeira vez, se sentiu acolhido por alguém de verdade. Os braços dela o acolheram, seus cabelos negros ataviados por negros enfeites foram acariciados pelas mãos de fogo dela.

Criou-se então o amor.

Inanna tinha sua contraparte de guerra e sua contraparte do amor; ambas coexistiam juntas e em harmonia, e ambas serviriam a Dumuzi e aos propósitos dele.

Em seguida ela disse a seu então noivo:

\- Apenas peço que espere alguns dias. Daqui há catorze dias terei um serviço de plantar estrelas no céu, e de lá eu virei para cá - para não voltar mais para Anu.

\- Catorze dias... então você será minha esposa.

\- Sim.

Ambos sorriram e observaram a Escuridão imaterial lá fora, através do alpendre. Mal sabiam que dali para frente, a manipulariam de uma forma que nenhum dos _dingir_ antes havia feito.

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 _"Ela aprontou seu dote  
Ela arrumou as preciosas contas de lápis lazuli ao redor de seu pescoço  
Ela pegou seu selo sagrado.  
Dumuzi esperou-a com ansiedade._

 _Dentro da casa ela brilhou diante dele  
Como a luz da lua"_

 _Trecho de "A corte de Inanna e Dumuzi"_

Os dias continuaram da mesma forma: Inanna plantando estrelas no céu e trabalhando com as forjas as quais estava acostumada, porém no final do dia indo à morada de Dumuzi. Lá, ambos começaram a falar de como seria a vida deles após Inanna se mudar. Dumuzi perguntou a ela se não temia a mudança de vida que estava prestes a empreender.

\- Não - disse ela, e em seu rosto ele não viu nem sombra de contrariedade - Na verdade eu sempre pensei que se um dia você pudesse me olhar, seria muito. Mas agora que olhou, tudo que vier junto com nossa união será lucro pra mim.

Dumuzi ficou feliz, mas no fundo ficou pensando se ela realmente manteria sua decisão até o final.

Naqueles dias, Dumuzi finalmente a apresentou como "minha noiva" a seus servidores. Eles achavam que ela na verdade estava demorando para se declarar como tal, por tantas visitas que fazia a ele. Ela escolheu uma fazenda cor de cobre para seu vestido, o qual fora feito a toque de caixa pelas mulheres que serviam a Dumuzi. Ele também deu muitas joias para ela, a guisa de dote de casamento, porém as guardou todas em sua propriedade, para que Anu não visse.

Apesar do desejo ser grande, ambos não consumaram relação sexual antes de Inanna morar com Dumuzi, pois tanto Anu quanto Antu tinham o poder de ver resquícios de atividade sexual no espírito dela. Poucos dias faltavam no entanto.

Até o dia de Inanna enfim ir embora, ela agiu de maneira muito circunspecta com Anu e Antu, fazendo seu serviço de maneira satisfatória e não reclamando de nada, mas também não dando a entender sobre seus encontros com seu então noivo.

No dia em que tinha de desempenhar seu trabalho nas estrelas, ela simplesmente reverenciou respeitosamente a Anu e Antu, e saiu apenas com a roupa do corpo e as poucas joias que usava. Estava nervosa, mas não deixou transparecer.

Dumuzi então estava ainda mais. Em face de todas as rejeições já sofridas, ele acabou pensando se na última hora ela não desistiria de se unir a ele. Seu coração somente ficou tranquilo quando ela, a bela dama das estrelas, veio pela já conhecida senda até sua morada. Ele sorriu, e acenou para os músicos de sua corte começarem o festejo.

Ela também sorriu, porém pensava que as festividades não começariam tão cedo, uma vez que ainda não estava paramentada. Assim que entrou na residência de Dumuzi, no entanto, ela foi acompanhada pelas criadas as quais a ajudaram a se vestir adequadamente. Vestiu ela seu vestido com cor de cobre, joias douradas com pedras vermelhas, os olhos pintados com lápis lazuli e tintura cor de cobre.

Quando ela entrou no salão, vestida daquela forma, abriu os olhos e percebeu que na verdade Dumuzi estava vestido dessa vez não de negro, mas de ouro e prata. O luto dele havia acabado, bem como sua solidão. Dourados e prateados eram agora os atavios de seu cabelo, pois não era mais tempo de escuridão.

Andando foi ela acompanhada pelas aias, sorrindo, e sorrindo também o seu noivo a recebeu. Tomou-a pela mão e, ainda a segurando, virou-se para seus criados, servidores e aliados e declarou enfim:

\- Meus aliados! Os que aqui se encontram presentes sabem como me foi difícil encontrar uma esposa. Porém agora finalmente eu a tenho. É uma dama formosa, mas não somente isso: é também inteligente e muito diligente no trabalho. Apenas para que todos vejam que é de livre e espontânea vontade que ela a mim se une, indagarei a ela se é isso mesmo que ela quer. Inanna, dama das estrelas, você deseja se unir a mim nesta aliança? Caso não queira ou tenha mudado de ideia... ainda está em tempo de desistir.

Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e disse:

\- Não mudei. Quero viver consigo e compartir consigo tudo que sou e possuo.

Dumuzi sorriu. Depois a abraçou e a beijou na frente de todos. Muitos aplausos foram ouvidos, e a dança e a cantoria enfim começaram. Ela dançou perante eles, e fez muitos truques de fogo e luz, e todos se maravilharam com o poder dela. O dono da casa no entanto ordenou segredo a todos, dizendo que não dissessem a ninguém sobre o casamento, para que Inanna não fosse lá buscada ou resgatada pelos discípulos de Anu, Antu ou quaisquer outros que estranhassem a ausência dela a partir de então.

A festa foi muito longa, com festejos e danças por muitas horas. Mas enfim chegou a hora dos noivos se retirarem. Com um aceno e um "adeus" aos seus servidores e aliados, Dumuzi tomou a Inanna pela cintura e enfim a levou aos aposentos que seriam de ambos a partir de então.

-x-

Ela entrou, maravilhando-se com a cama que seria de ambos. Era enorme, com um dossel e as colchas eram acobreadas, da cor do vestido dela. Inanna sorriu e se sentou na cama.

\- A decoração é muito bela, e muito belos os atavios. Bem! Aqui então residirei a partir de hoje.

\- Sim, minha querida.

Dumuzi sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou-lhe o braço. Ela sorriu e ficou de frente para ele. Ele a beijou na boca e a estreitou contra si, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

\- Inanna - disse ele a ela depois do beijo - Apesar de seu antigo voto de celibato, você chegou a ter alguém antes de mim?

\- Não.

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela e proferiu, numa voz sussurrada:

\- Esta é a sua primeira noite com um homem?

Envergonhada, ela simplesmente fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

\- Sei... veja, eu tive amantes antes de você. Não queria me apegar a mulher alguma após praticamente terem me tornado um proscrito. Mas veja... eu quero que saiba que não quero outra mais além de si de hoje em diante.

Ela sorriu, e ele continuou:

\- Quero esquecer a essas mulheres que um dia já tive como amantes, e despertar para você. Está bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a sorrir.

\- Pois então. Terei cuidado consigo esta noite. Não quero mais que lembre de mim como aquele que um dia tentou tomar a Damkina à força. Eu não farei isso consigo. Caso queira deixar isto para outra noite ou outro dia, eu compreenderei...

A dama das estrelas olhou a seu consorte com olhos resolutos, um brilho de fogo perpassando em seu olhar dourado.

\- Eu quero hoje.

\- Está bem. Mas se houver algo que a desagrade, por favor me diga.

Ela sorriu novamente a ele. Por muito tempo esperara por esse dia - o dia em que finalmente se deitaria com Dumuzi - mas antes não tinha esperanças de que um dia isso pudesse se concretizar, e muito menos que ele se casasse com ela. Se ele a pedisse como amante, ela se entregaria a ele mesmo assim - desde que ele a deixasse morar em suas propriedades, uma vez que consumada a união, ela não poderia mais voltar para a morada de Anu e Antu. Mas ele a pediu como companheira. E agora que era chegada a hora de consumar a união, ele tomava assim tantos cuidados com ela. Debaixo da fachada de ser terrível, ele agora mostrava a ela apenas alguém que queria ser aceito.

\- Eu direi, mas creio que não será necessário. Você é tão bom para mim...

Ela acariciou o rosto dele com a mão onde agora rebrilhava o anel que selara a união de ambos, um anel de ouro com um rubi engastado em ouro e prata; e ele sorriu a ela.

\- Se me deu seu amor, tenho de ser cuidadoso para consigo. Os outros talvez não saibam o que é a dificuldade de ter alguém que os preze, mas eu sim. Portanto, não quero lhe dar motivo para se afastar de mim.

\- Está tudo bem...

Após isso, Dumuzi voltou a beijá-la - e dessa vez a deitou na cama. Era verdade que ela estava um tanto quanto nervosa, mas desejava tanto aquela união, que a vontade de consumá-la era muito mais forte.

Aos poucos, ele a foi despindo e deixando-a nua. Somente com as joias e atavios do cabelo - os quais ele não desejou tirar. O corpo dela era delgado, a pele dourada como seus olhos contrastava com a pele pálida dele. De seus lábios, a boca de Dumuzi foi para o pescoço dela e o beijou, acariciando o corpo dela com as mãos. Primeiro no colo, depois nos seios, depois foi descendo ao ventre, aos quadris e enfim para suas coxas. Inanna deu um gemido quando sentiu a mão dele no meio de suas pernas, os dedos habilidosos dele roçando em seu ponto de prazer.

\- Ah...!

\- Você gosta assim, minha linda consorte?

\- Oh, sim...!

\- Gosta quando eu faço isso...?

Com movimentos lentos porém firmes, ele rodeou o clitóris dela, arrancando dela muitos gemidos de prazer.

\- Ah... sim...!

Os quadris dela passaram a se mover com os dedos dele, e ele então passou a beijá-la de novo, sem parar de a estimular.

\- Inanna, apesar de virgem, você conhece o gozo?

\- Oh sim, conheço! Eu me tocava pensando em si!

\- Sim? Oh, eu quero ver!

E tendo dito isso, Dumuzi se levantou e se sentou na cama, como expectador a partir de então. Ela deu um suspiro de frustração por ele não mais a estar tocando, mas logo fez o que ele queria. Abriu as pernas e se tocou, primeiro uma, depois várias vezes. Fechou os olhos, pensando que daquele jeito ia gozar muito rapidamente.

Enquanto ele a assistia, começou a se despir também. Em breve estava só com as joias, uma ereção portentosa despontando no meio de suas pernas. Inanna abriu os olhos e o viu daquele jeito.

\- Oh...! É grande...

Ele sorriu, e voltou a se deitar perto dela.

\- É grande, mas eu vou tomar cuidado com você. Está bem? Agora, por favor... me dê prazer com suas mãos...

Aquilo era completamente novo para Inanna. Ela nunca havia tocado um homem antes. Mas tentou fazer da melhor forma que podia, dentro da sua inexperiência. Tomou a ereção dele com a mão e passou a estimula-lo, para cima e para baixo... Dumuzi fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo de prazer.

\- Você faz isso bem para alguém que está começando.

Ela sorriu e continuou a desempenhar o ato. Porém, logo ele a parou, pois não queria atingir o ápice tão rapidamente.

Voltou a beijar o corpo dela e foi descendo, beijando o abdômen dela até chegar em suas coxas. Depois abriu as pernas dela e a deixou exposta para si.

\- Eu espero que goste disso - proferiu ele, e em seguida lambeu e chupou o interior de suas coxas, depois seus grandes lábios e enfim colocou a língua dentro dela. Inanna gemeu ao sentir a língua dele quente a lhe preencher, enquanto ele tentava de alguma forma quebrar a resistência que o hímen dela apresentava.

Após algum tempo assim, ele retirou a língua de dentro dela e enfim a lambeu no clitóris, primeiro uma, depois várias vezes, primeiro para cima e para baixo, depois rodeando-o, depois chupando. Ela segurou a cabeça dele com as mãos, gemendo várias vezes, mal acreditando que era capaz de sentir tanto prazer. Quando estava próxima de gozar, no entanto, ele parou com tudo e voltou a se deitar por cima dela.

Os olhos dela brilhavam de desejo, seu rosto mostrava aflição. Ela o beijou na boca para aplacar um pouco aquela tensão, e em seguida disse, afoita:

\- Por que não me deixou terminar...?

\- Já vai. Você vai gostar.

Em seguida ele se encaixou no meio das pernas dela e colocou o começo do membroem si. Era um pouco desconfortável para ela, mas não muito.

\- Escute - ele proferiu em seu ouvido - Eu vou estimulá-la com meus dedosagora. Quero que me diga quando estiver prestes a gozar. Está bem? Por favor,apenas me diga.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele passou a fazer movimentoscirculares no clitóris dela, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava e retirava o começodo membro de dentro dela - mas só o começo, sem ainda romper o hímen. Enquantoisso, seus lábios a beijavam no pescoço, no rosto, na boca, no ouvido.

Inanna gemeu, abraçando-se a ele e movendo vagarosamente os quadris com osmovimentos dele. Como era ainda inocente e nem Anu, Antu ou nenhum dosoutros _dingir_ nunca haviam lhe explicado em detalhes o que erao ato sexual, ela pensava que aquilo já era o sexo propriamente dito. E eramuito bom, diga-se de passagem.

O prazer foi aumentando, Dumuzi reparando nos espasmos cada vez mais frequentesdela, nos gemidos que ela não conseguia conter. E continuava a lhe estimular, alhe beijar, a forçar-lhe o hímen com o início do membro. Até que chegou omomento em que ela começou a gemer mais alto e disse:

\- Oh, meu querido...! Eu vou gozar...!

Nessa hora, ele parou de tocá-la em seu órgão do prazer e, de uma vez, apenetrou até o fim, deflorando-a afinal. Um gemido de dor, agudo, cortante,saiu da garganta dela. Inanna não sabia que podia ser assim; que dor e o ápicedo prazer podiam se misturar num único momento, assim como ela seria ao mesmo tempoa divindade da guerra e do amor; assim como, a partir daquele dia, na habitaçãode Dumuzi, existiam ambos luz e escuridão, sem no entanto um não anular ourivalizar com o outro.

Ele, reparando que a expressão de seu rosto era ainda dolorida, a abraçoucontra si e beijou seu rosto e seus lábios.

\- Está tudo bem - disse ele - Já vai passar... depois disso você só vai terprazer, meu bem.

Ela ainda sentia dor, mas isso não anulava o desejo que sentia e que, porpouco, não fora satisfeito na estimulação de há pouco. Então Dumuzi, reparandono desejo dela e querendo saciar o seu também, passou a se mover dentro dela -ainda estreitando-a contra si, ainda beijando-lhe o rosto e os lábios, evoltando a lhe estimular o ponto de prazer.

Como Inanna estava a ser estimulada faz tempo, sem atingir o clímax, nãodemorou muito para que isto ocorresse. Ela o abraçou forte, movendo-se contrasua ereção e gozou, contraindo-se em torno do membro dele. Dumuzi sorriu,satisfeito em saber que podia dar prazer à sua consorte.

\- Isso... tão bom te ver gozar... - sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, e assim amboscontinuaram a empreender aquela dança sensual.

Inanna gozou mais duas vezes no meio da noite, e ele gozou duas. Eladesempenhara o ato tão bem, que Dumuzi pensou que sua companheira em breveaprenderia todas as nuances da arte do sexo e não deixaria em nada a desejar àsoutras, muito pelo contrário. No dia seguinte, ao ver o sangue no lençol,pensou se poderia tê-la feito sentir muita dor; mas ela sorriu e disse a eleque havia sido muito bom.

\- Se eu soubesse como era, teria feito há mais tempo - sorriu ela, os olhosbrilhando de satisfação.

\- Pois não faltarão oportunidades para que faça isso comigo muitas vezes -respondeu ele, beijando-a e levando-a para o banho consigo.

-x-

Os primeiros dias de casados eles passaram assim, juntos quase por todo otempo, os generais e servidores cuidando de tudo no local, pois sabiam que seumestre merecia passar aqueles dias de descanso e amor com a esposa que eleansiara e demorara tanto para ter. O casal passava junto quase todo o tempo,mesmo quando não estavam a fazer sexo; ele a levava para conhecer asredondezas, mas não ia muito longe por saber que algum dos "de lá"poderiam achá-la com ele, e por enquanto era melhor ainda ser segredo o atualparadeiro dela.

Naqueles dias, ambos se saciaram bem um no outro; na cama e fora se sentiam acompanhados, desfrutando daquela felicidade que antes sópodiam imaginar; ela livre enfim das ordens estritas de Anu, e ele enfimacompanhado, livre de sua solidão já finda. Mas com o tempo, nasceu em Inanna odesejo de sair para plantar estrelas no céu novamente. Dumuzi achou que naverdade aquilo seria muito temerário, pois indicaria aos outros a localizaçãodela.

Então Inanna arrumou outras coisas a fazer, na grande, bela e bem guarnecidapropriedade dele e que agora era também dela. Um dia, Dumuzi acordou e não viua esposa a seu lado. Quando se levantou e foi ver onde estava, percebeu que elaobservava a uma das tropas dele sendo treinadas.

\- Eles são bons - disse ela, de si para si - mas com um pouco de disciplinaficariam ainda melhores.

Assim que viu o companheiro vindo em direção a si, ela o reverenciou e disse aele palavras de boas vindas.

\- Meu querido consorte, hoje decidi fazer algo diferente. Observei a suastropas e vi que são realmente fortes e valorosas, no entanto estãodesorganizadas. Dê a mim, por favor, permissão e algum tempo para lidar comelas, e eu lidarei. Eu as transformarei em um exército praticamenteimbatível.

Ele a observou, não sabendo ainda o que fazer com aquilo. Como o via indeciso,ela decidiu lhe dar uma garantia:

\- Caso a minha estratégia falhe, eu assumirei pelos erros cometidos e pelasperdas e danos.

\- Eu não gostaria de onerar dessa forma a minha própria mulher.

\- Eu peço por favor que onere. Eu mesma não me perdoarei caso o faça passar porprejuízo causado por mim.

\- Está bem. Ordene-os, mas me deixe observar como será seu trabalho a partir deentão.

\- É claro que sim.

A partir daquele dia, cedo, Inanna ia até as tropas de Dumuzi e lhes ordenavaem posições de combate e defesa, as quais ela mesma instituía. Dumuzi ficousurpreso com isso, pois nunca antes tivera uma mulher como sua general. Elaentão lhe explicou que Anu sempre lhe cobrara muita ordem e disciplina, e essacaracterística ainda se demonstrava muito forte em si.

\- Ao menos para isso ele foi útil, indiretamente, a mim - declarou ele,surpreso.

Mas não por muito tempo Dumuzi pronunciaria sem preocupação o nome de Anu. Diasdepois da partida inesperada de Inanna, sua falta já se fazia presente nossalões do deus do céu e de sua esposa Antu. Ele mandou seus servidores do ar,águias e pássaros, procurarem por ela em todos os cantos, e ela não foi encontrada,uma vez que já não saía das propriedades de Dumuzi. Lá dentro eles não ousavamentrar, nem teriam permissão para tal.

Ao percebê-la assim desaparecida, Antu já tinha sua opinião formada.

\- Anu, você finalmente a perdeu por causa de suas palavras duras. Agora, estejaonde estiver, ela não mais é sua donzela.

\- Por que então ela não demonstrou estar insatisfeita conosco?

\- Não é do feitio dela demonstrar essas coisas em voz alta, nem de maneiraclara. Ela se demonstra pelo olhar, e foi no olhar dela que eu li seudistanciamento.

Em seu íntimo, Anu não esperava perdê-la. Ela era uma das mais belas e úteisservas do céu, e agora não mais estava lá. Outros servidores podiam fazer omesmo que ela fazia, mas não da forma única dela.

Contrariado, mesmo representando perigo para suas aves, Anu os enviou para amoradia de Dumuzi. Se ela estivesse lá, declararia guerra aberta contraele.

As aves, no entanto, voltaram mortas. Dumuzi, assim que viu os pássaros, sabiamde onde vinham e o que pretendiam. Matou-os portanto, enviou-os de volta comoaviso e aconselhou Inanna ainda mais a não sair de casa, e se necessitassefazer qualquer tipo de treinamento ou atividade que a agradasse, que fizessedos portões para dentro.

\- Não é de meu agrado nem de minha vontade prendê-la aqui, minha doce esposa -declarou ele - Mas infelizmente não vejo outra opção, pelo menos porenquanto.

Em seu coração, no entanto, a dama das estrelas sabia que se Anu chegara àqueleponto, era porque desconfiava da verdade e não desistiria assim facilmente deentrar e conferir se ela estava lá.

Como seus mensageiros foram enviados mortos, Anu aprontou a seus aliados einvestiu abertamente contra a moradia de Dumuzi. Conversou com os demais _dingir_ eangariou muitos aliados dentre eles. Ninguém era muito afeito a Dumuzi,portanto encararam com bastante aversão o fato de ele não deixar os mensageirosde Anu entrarem e ao menos conferirem se Inanna lá estava.

No dia do assalto, Inanna sentiu um peso no peito. Olhou por uma das varandasdo palácio e viu uma enorme tropa vindo contra o local. Correu para dentro eavisou ao companheiro.

\- Eles vieram me buscar. É um contingente realmente grande, não só de Anu peloque reparei. Os outros _dingir_ também doaram muitos de seusservidores e seres para nos combater.

Dumuzi olhou pela varanda e os viu avançando.

\- E ainda são covardes de vir sem avisar! A deslealdade é a marca de genteassim. Pois bem! Eles pedem guerra? É guerra que terão.

Chamou a seus principais generais e conversou rapidamente sobre a condição dassuas tropas. Estavam boas e bem treinadas, porém um assalto de surpresa poderiadesestabilizá-las bastante. O semblante dele ficou pesado, não sabendo o quefazer. Mas Inanna pediu para entrar na sala e se reportou a ele e aosgenerais.

\- Senhores. Nos últimos tempos, eu tenho lidado com as tropas locais. A maioriadelas está muito bem, porém precisam de ordenamento. Dei a eles algumasinstruções, porém nem todos estão realmente prontos. Deixem, por favor, que euconduza os exércitos. Eu morei com Anu e Antu, eu sei como eles agem e como sãosuas tropas. São mais organizadas que as daqui, embora não sejam mais haja um grande prejuízo por causa do que eu fizer, arcarei com tudo.

Dumuzi a olhou longamente, em dúvida. Deixá-la treinar seus homens era umacoisa. Outra era vê-la dirigir a uma batalha que justamente tinha como objetivosaber se ela estava lá ou não.

\- Inanna, e se eles a descobrirem por trás disso? Eles podem reconhecer oseu _"modus operandi"_.

\- É sobre mim que essa batalha diz respeito. Portanto, eu gostaria de não meesconder como uma covarde dentro do palácio e ficar apenas esperando para sabero resultado. Gostaria de defender a mim mesma.

O olhar dourado dela brilhava tanto, que nenhum dos generais ou Dumuzi puderamficar incólumes a ele.

\- Está bem. Eu confio em si - declarou ele afinal.

Satisfeita, Inanna fez uma reverência profunda e depois foi às -as em dois e deu instruções a ambos.

\- Quero que a primeira leva ataque e pareça ser a única presente. Depois, dareimais instruções à segunda tropa.

Assim foi feito. A primeira tropa foi e esperou o ataque. Foram comintensidade, como se aquilo fosse o que tinham de melhor a oferecer. Quaseforam rechaçados. Observando aquilo por uma das varandas, Dumuzi estava ansiosopelo desfecho que teria, mas Inanna parecia completamente calma.

\- Quando enviaremos a segunda tropa? A primeira está quase sucumbindo.

\- Espere só mais um pouco.

Mais um tempo passou. Na verdade Inanna estava esperando a tropa de Anu sercansada. Horas depois, quando enfim pareciam vencer e tomar o portão da moradiade Dumuzi, Inanna ergueu o braço direito e bradou:

\- Agora!

A segunda tropa avançou, e não somente com armas, mas com bolas de fogo, vindasdas fornalhas subterrâneas do local. Aquele fogo, todos sabiam, não era tinha origem divina, e vinha de Inanna. Se eles descobrissem - que ofizessem. Desde que não entrassem na propriedade, estava tudo certo.

Surpresas, as tropas inimigas recuaram e enfim foram embora. A segunda tropaera muito mais bem treinada que a primeira, e os poderes sobrenaturais fizeramtoda a diferença. Enfim, os soldados que chegaram à moradia de Anu econseguiram lhe falar, declararam enfim:

\- As forças de Dumuzi estão muito mais fortes que antes. Seus servidores esoldados estão equiparados com um fogo sobrenatural e uma disciplina de guerrasemelhante à nossa. Após ficarmos cansados da primeira batalha, a segunda quasenos arrasou. Não esperávamos aquilo.

Anu ficou pensativo, e Antu o olhou de forma aterradora. Era como se ela jásoubesse o que provinha daí.

-x-

As perdas e danos da batalha, para Dumuzi, foram mínimos. A maioria dossoldados não tinha ferimentos graves e a estratégia fora largamente aprovadapelos demais generais - e por ele também.

\- Eu não sabia que ao me casar ganharia, além de uma esposa, uma estrategistatão boa. Obrigado, querida. Sem você não teríamos sido bem sucedidos.

Ela sorriu, e deu o braço a ele. Queria muito fazê-lo feliz, e a vitória dele adeixava muito feliz. A partir de então, Inanna passou a trabalhar não para si,mas para o triunfo de seu marido, não só sobre todos os demais _dingir_ ,mas sobre toda a rejeição e isolamento que sofrera antes. Ela queria vê-lobrilhar a partir de então.

Criou-se assim a lealdade.

Apesar do enorme sucesso, ela sabia que seu anterior senhor não desistiria comtanta facilidade. A partir daí começou a treinar os exércitos com mais afincoainda, começando de manhã cedo e terminando já à noite. No resto do dia, faziacompanhia a seu marido e cantava para ele dormir. Contava a ele tudo o queocorria na propriedade e em como estava ela feliz com a vida de casada. Nuncaantes pensara que ia encontrar tudo o que esperava num só lugar: trabalho,movimento, prestígio, liberdade, amor e sexo. Era tudo o que ela queria. Dumuzitambém dizia estar muito feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo queria a companhia da esposapor mais tempo.

\- É bom que treine os exércitos, mas eu sinto necessidade de vê-la frequentemente- declarava ele, entre um e outro beijo nela quando se deitavam juntos à noite- Eu quero me sentir amado.

\- E você o é! - exclamava ela, indignada - É tão amado que eu cuido para quesua reputação, antes desgastada, agora somente melhore e se torne ainda melhor,derrubando aqueles que um dia escarneceram de si.

\- Eu sei. Sei que isso é também amor. Mas preciso ficar mais vezes perto de si,abraçar, beijar, essas coisas...

\- Oh, está bem! Tentarei reorganizar os afazeres a fim de termos mais tempo pranós dois.

Ele sorriu e a apertou contra si.

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 _"Ele foi feliz comigo. Ele me trouxe para sua casa.  
Ele me deitou no leito perfumado de mel  
Meu doce amor deitou-se junto a meu coração  
E me cobriu de beijos  
Meu adorado Dumuzi fez amor comigo cinquenta vezes"  
_  
 _Trecho de "A corte de Inanna e Dumuzi"_

Inanna de fato estava feliz com a nova vida. Mas com o tempo passou a sentir algo intenso queimar dentro de si. Desde de manhã até a noite, se mantinha ocupada no palácio, e apesar de tudo aquela queimação, como se fosse um fogo dentro de si, não passava.

Resolveu falar disso com uma de suas aias.

\- Eu sinto algo queimando em mim que não passa, por mais que me ocupe. Será isso normal? Será isso algo bom? Como poderei aliviar o que sinto?

\- O que é, exatamente, essa queimação, minha senhora?

\- É semelhante ao que eu sentia antes de me casar. Naquela época eu desejava a Dumuzi, aquele que atualmente é meu marido. Mas agora eu o tenho através do matrimônio, e do dia a dia. O que poderia ser então?

A aia sorriu.

\- Está apaixonada. É comum nas esposas que recém contraíram matrimônio.

\- Mas por que isso não passa mesmo quando estou com ele?

\- Porque é para ser assim, ao menos no começo. Com o tempo, quem sabe, fique mais leve.

E a sensação permanecia. Tentando ainda descobrir a natureza do que seria aquilo, Inanna achegou-se ao marido numa noite e disse a ele que estava com muito desejo.

\- Será inadequado a uma dama declarar que está assim tão desejosa de um homem...?

\- Claro que não, desde que ele seja o seu homem - disse ele, divertido, e então ambos tiveram uma longa noite de amor.

Pela manhã, Inanna estava completamente satisfeita, mas o fogo interior não havia cessado. Pensou então que era outra coisa. Decidiu ficar junto do marido o dia todo, se inteirando do que ele fazia com os generais e demais servidores. Como ela havia sido tão bem sucedida na defesa do último ataque de Anu, ele não se opôs de forma alguma e até se alegrou.

Mas o fogo interior ainda não findara.

Inanna passou, então, a desvendar os segredos da magia, e com eles potencializar todos os feitos do local. Encantava objetos, fazia-os poderosospara os guerreiros locais e dava conselhos aos que a procuravam.

Aí descobriu ela o que era aquele fogo. Era necessidade de fazer Dumuzi e seu poder crescer, e não somente paixão, como dissera a aia. Inanna era dama muito poderosa para sentir apenas paixão: precisava ela de mais. Muito mais.

Precisava ser o pilar de todos os feitos de Dumuzi.

Naquele mesmo dia, vieram espiões e declararam a ela que haveria um casamento dentre os _dingir._ Ereshkigal e Nergal iam se casar. Dumuzi lembrou então de todo o rechaço que recebera dos outros, bem como o recente ataque que sofrera da parte de Anu, e portanto resolvera se vingar.

\- É chegada a hora de você se revelar, Inanna. Já chega de se esconder. Neste casamento, você aparecerá a eles, e em seguida entro eu. Entendido?

\- Tome cuidado. Nergal e Ereshkigal são vingativos e não deixarão barato qualquer intervenção que seja feita.

\- Pois quero ver se conseguem se vingar.

Dumuzi sorriu de forma sinistra, e Inanna nada mais disse.

No dia da cerimônia, a qual seria feita num campo aberto, estavam presentes todos os _dingir_ e seus protegidos, somando um número bastante alto de convivas. As festas se iniciaram, houve dança e música, e todos se alegraram por muitas horas, até o momento em que Antu, esposa de Anu, viu Inanna ali perto.

\- Inanna! Inanna, é você mesma ou uma ilusão causada por alguém?

Antu foi correndo até a dama das estrelas, despertando assim a atenção dosdemais, mas quando chegou perto o suficiente, percebeu.

\- Dumuzi...! A presença dele em você! Você... se deitou com ele!

Todos os que estavam perto e a escutaram ficaram boquiabertos. Inanna nada negou. Em sua mão esquerda rebrilhou o anel que ele lhe dera no dia do casamento.

E logo em seguida ele se fez presente. Em todo seu poder e majestade, Dumuzi apareceu em uma forma mais intimidadora que nunca.

Todos o observaram; após muito tempo de reclusão, ele se demonstrava outra vez.

\- Que feliz ocasião é esta onde todos estão reunidos e não me chamam? - declarou ele, de forma obviamente sarcástica.

Anu tomou a palavra.

\- Poderia ter sido bem vindo entre nós, caso não fosse tão destrutivo no começo.

\- Destruí o que não me deram por direito. Nunca pude tomar lugar com meus irmãos sem ser rechaçado! Mas não tem problema. Anu, eu soube que tentou invadir minhas propriedades em busca de Inanna. Pois aqui está ela.

Dumuzi colocou-se lado a lado com a mulher, abraçou-a pela cintura e a beijou no rosto.

\- As demais _dingir_ se negaram a ser minhas esposas, mas ela não. Eu as agradeço por isso. Inanna é a melhor companheira que eu poderia desejar.

\- Inanna! - bradou Anu, como que ignorando a Dumuzi - Ele a tomou a força, como intencionou fazer com Damkina? Diga a verdade.

\- Não - ela falou pela primeira vez na noite - Ele me pediu como esposa e eu aceitei.

Um murmúrio de assombro passou por todos. Anu e Antu cobriram o rosto.

\- É uma perda muito grande! Por que não percebemos antes e a impedimosde tomar esse caminho?

\- Eu o amo há muito em segredo - declarou ela, arrancando mais um murmúrio de espanto de todos - Ele me cortejou quando eu já o amava há tempos, e agora quero retribuir a esse amor. Meu esposo não me trata mal e me dá bastante autonomia e amor. Talvez se o tivessem tratado melhor...

\- Deixa estar - disse Dumuzi - Não preciso do apreço de quem não o dá de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas também não os deixarei sem sentir o meu poder!

Num só gesto muito forte, Dumuzi lançou uma grande bola de fogo contra dois luzeiros que Antu havia feito para dar de presente a Ereshkigal e Nergal, e os destruiu. O poder foi tão grande, que Inanna teve de se esconder atrás dele para que tal energia não a atingisse.

\- Agora ficarão no escuro. E para que não mais me importunem - vão embora!

Dumuzi, sozinho, lançou tal onda de poder e terror que todos saíram correndo - menos os seus aliados, os quais estavam presentes. Nenhum dos _dingir_ antes havia visto semelhante poder vindo dele. Era o ódio, o terror, que o fazia agir daquele jeito.

\- Não será esse o final da sua história - clamou Nergal, virando-se para trás - Nenhum de nós foi estragar o seu casamento. Por que então estraga o meu?

\- Por vocês, nem esposa eu teria tomado. Tive de fazer tudo de forma clandestina, a fim de que não me importunassem. E agora vão! Vão onde quiserem, mas não me importunem mais!

Aterrorizados, os _dingir_ e seus protegidos correram e se refugiaram no submundo. Lá, Ereshkigal e Nergal estabeleceram seu reinado, pois grande ainda era a escuridão e a lembrança do ataque de Dumuzi. Em seu coração, Ereshkigal prometeu a si mesma que ia se vingar - não em Dumuzi, mas em Inanna, a qual aparecia resplandecente e bela, rainha do céu enquanto ela se tornava rainha do submundo. E ainda afrontando destruir a sua festa de casamento com semelhante crápula! Mas eles iam ver...

Após ter varrido o gramado do local da festa com destruição, Dumuzi ficou feliz, riu de forma perversa. Espalhou a seus aliados e fez com que eles se pusessem a destruir o trabalho dos demais _dingir_ \- e ensandecido, deitou-se e fez amor com Inanna no leito conjugal que seria de Nergal e Ereshkigal. Profanou o local e o fez seu. A seguir, deixou que Inanna andasse livremente fora de suas propriedades, pois agora todos sabiam que ela era sua esposa, e dificilmente, após aquele ataque, a reclamariam outra vez.

Mas tudo ainda estava no começo... pois novos seres logo entrariam em cena e seriam alvo de grandes disputas entre todas as divindades.

Os seres humanos.

 _To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _"Dumuzi respondeu:  
\- Grande senhora, o rei irá arar a sua vulva, eu, Dumuzi, o rei, irei arar a sua vulva.  
\- Então ara a minha vulva, homem do meu coração! Ara a minha vulva!"_

 _Trecho de "A corte de Inanna e Dumuzi"_

A perda de Inanna fora muito lamentada nos palácios de Anu e Antu, mas eles decidiram não mais lutar por ela, uma vez que ela havia ido até Dumuzi por livre e espontânea vontade, e não raptada. A tristeza, no entanto, permaneceu em seus espíritos, não só pela perda dela, mas pela destruição que seu consorte ainda desempenhava.

\- Quando será que poderá ser apaziguado? - perguntava Anu a Antu, sem saber o que fazer - Será que é possível mesmo que possa conviver conosco algum dia?

\- O rancor dele é muito grande - declarou ela - Provavelmente não se apagará, pois mesmo ele tendo conseguido uma esposa, não será feliz por causa de tudo que já fizemos a ele.

\- O que fizemos a ele? Mas ele assim quis, fazendo tudo de forma egoísta e controladora.

\- Mas nós nunca o ouvimos, e nunca soubemos o que ele realmente queria. Veja, Inanna diz que ele a trata bem. Talvez ele a tenha ouvido afinal.

\- Bobagem! Inanna está cega, porém no dia em que enxergar quem ele é, será tarde demais.

A indignação, no entanto, não se limitava a Anu e Antu. Todos os outros _dingir_ estavam com raiva do que Dumuzi fizera no casamento de Nergal. Assim sendo, ele, o deus da vingança e da guerra, preparou uma emboscada para ele, a qual em breve colocaria em prática.

Quanto a Inanna e Dumuzi, ambos estavam relativamente tranquilos desde então. Ela cuidava das coisas nas propriedades dele, ao passo em que se especializava em novas táticas de magia e guerra. Ele governava de forma menos autoritária e muitas vezes, ao seguir os conselhos de prudência da esposa, se safara de diversas consequências ruins que de outro modo acabaria tendo.

Mas não conseguiria se livrar dos exércitos de Nergal. Um dia, sem que se esperasse, uma hoste realmente grande veio e atacou as propriedades de Dumuzi. No começo, como não tinham defesas suficientes, Inanna e os demais generais de guerra mandaram fazer um cerco de resistência. No começo deu certo, porém depois, mesmo com todas as estratégias e poderes dos quais podiam dispor, o cerco passou a se romper.

Dumuzi olhou para as portas do palácio, as quais estavam prestes a ser arrombadas. Chamou a Inanna, a qual saíra da guerra para o acompanhar.

Sem olhar para a esposa, ele simplesmente disse:

\- Inanna, vá embora.

\- Como, ir embora?! E deixá-lo aqui sozinho?

\- É necessário. Se eu fugir, você também será perseguida. Vá, simplesmente vá.

\- Oh, não...!

Finalmente o desespero baixara nela, que costumava ser tão controlada. Abraçou-se a ele e não quis ir embora.

\- Inanna, se não for, será capturada também. E eu não me perdoaria caso isso ocorresse.

\- Mas eu não posso deixá-lo aqui!

\- Se me ama, vá. Vá, e depois reconstrua a um reinado para nós dois, onde possamos nos reencontrar.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que voltaremos a nos ver?

\- É a única esperança que me faz suportar a este momento agora. Vá!

Inanna olhou bem nos olhos dele e viu a determinação que ele tinha em ao menos poupar a ela. Tomou a seu rosto e o beijou nos lábios. Após isso, saiu correndo pelas passagens secretas que conhecia. Não muito depois, as portas foram arrombadas.

Uma enxurrada de guerreiros de Nergal entraram. Por muito tempo lutou Dumuzi, e por mais tempo ainda matou a muitos, quase a ponto de os demais desistirem de o tomar em cativeiro. Ele quase tinha esperança de poder escapar, quando repentinamente Nergal em pessoa, trajando uma armadura de ouro e bronze, invadiu o local. Seu brilho de ódio se espalhou pelo salão e tomou a Dumuzi desprevenido.

Com uma mão, Nergal tomou a ele pelo colarinho das vestes e o arrastou até a porta, enquanto ele gritava. Seus servos e soldados o amarraram, e Inanna teve de se conter quando escutou os clamores dele, pois ainda estava próxima do local.

Após o aprisionarem e levarem vivo embora, os soldados remanescentes destruíram e pilharam o local. Muitos dos servos dele foram capturados ou mortos. No final de um longo trabalho de destruição, apenas escombros sobraram.

Após um longo tempo, durante o qual Inanna pacientemente esperou, finalmente ela saiu dos escombros nos quais se escondera. Não fora embora para muito longe, pois esperava que ainda poderia recuperar alguma coisa do local. Foi com tristeza que ela viu a destruição do lar de seu marido, e outrora seu lar também. Foi também com tristeza que ela percebeu que o número de servidores presentes era bem menor que o número de antes.

Por uma semana, ela cobriu os cabelos com cinzas e vestiu roupas andrajosas. Durante esse período, não se ataviou, cantou, falou ou mesmo fez algum trabalho produtivo. Apenas ficara se lamentando nas ruínas do que um dia fora o palácio de Dumuzi.

Depois desse período, no entanto, suas lágrimas secaram. Ela limpou o corpo e os cabelos, trocou de roupas e chamou a algumas das suas antigas aias e alguns dos servidores de Dumuzi que ainda estavam vivos. Após isso, ela fez com que eles procurassem aos demais servidores dele que ainda estavam espalhados, e os reuniu.

Quando estavam todos juntos, ela subiu num pináculo de pedra e principiou a falar; sua voz era alta, profunda e ao mesmo tempo penetrava nos ouvidos de todos que vinham a escutá-la.

\- Ouçam! O Senhor Dumuzi, como já sabem, foi capturado por Nergal, o senhor da guerra. Mas Inanna é senhora da guerra também, e vingará a sorte de seu senhor.

Em seguida, soltou um grito tão alto e aterrador, que todos a seguiram e gritaram também. Mas em seguida ela, com um gesto, pediu para que silenciassem.

\- A minha vingança, no entanto, será lenta e sutil. Nergal não sabe ser sutil, e muito menos a esposa dele, Ereshkigal. Mas eu sim. Vamos, portanto, nos fortalecer primeiro. Vamos ficar em silêncio. No silêncio trabalharemos e depois nos revelaremos ao mundo. Tudo isso será feito devagar e pacientemente. Primeiro de tudo, quero que alguns de vocês sejam enviados como espiões perante Nergal. Mas até esse trabalho deve esperar, pois tudo ainda está recente. Ninguém dentre eles deve saber que vocês na verdade são meus aliados. Mas prossigamos! Vamos nos aproveitar do fato de que estamos aparentemente esquecidos e refazer tudo que foi desfeito.

Assim foi acordado. Inanna tornou-se a senhora absoluta deles, e gerenciou a reconstrução das propriedades de Dumuzi. O que derrubaram, ela fez duas vezes mais belo e maior. Fechou-se em luto, porém um luto orgulhoso, onde ela usava negro e dourado, e negras e douradas eram as arrecadas de seus cabelos e suas joias. Austera e severa se tornou ela, não se apressando mas também não desperdiçando recursos ou tempo em coisas inúteis. Por muito tempo os _dingir_ não mais a viram.

Quanto a eles, comemoraram assim que souberam da prisão de Dumuzi. Pois ele fora levado perante Anu e Antu, e considerado abjeto e incapaz de viver com os demais, e portanto preso com uma corrente indestrutível ao redor de si. Colocado no escuro ele foi, e também posto sozinho para pensar em tudo que fizera. Mas apenas a ira toldava seu semblante ao ver-se daquele jeito; ele, que um dia fora senhor de tantas terras e soldados.

Com a prisão dele, Enki, o deus das águas, considerou o momento adequado para fazer o que cria ser seu destino. Há tempos era plano seu criar uma nova raça. Eles seriam os humanos. Como seriam muito mais frágeis, com a prisão de Dumuzi tais seres estariam livres para existir.

Mas nem todos ficaram felizes com isso. Enki tinha a um irmão chamado Enlil, o qual era contra a criação desses seres menores. Quando Enki perguntou a ele o porquê, ele disse que na verdade pensava serem os _dingir_ já suficientes, além de exigirem complicada manipulação e esforço para virem a ser. Mas Enki prosseguiu com seu plano e junto de Damkina, sua esposa, criou aos primeiros seres humanos.

Sendo assim, iniciou seus trabalhos e ensinou muitas coisas aos seres recém-criados. Enlil, porém, via a civilização dos humanos e rapidamente seus descendentes crescerem, e invejou secretamente o sucesso de Enki e Damkina; e portanto resolveu confundir e dispersar os humanos. Quando Enki soube, decidiu interferir junto de Anu e exigiu que seus pupilos não mais fossem perseguidos por Enlil.

Anu, no entanto, pensou que não era bom para ele se intrometer naquela questão.

\- Esta questão concerne entre si e Enlil somente. Resolvam entre vocês as suas diferenças.

Enraivecido porém respeitando a Anu, Enki voltou para olhar por sua criação e assim fez. Enlil, no entanto, não perdia oportunidade de desfazer ou castigar aos seres humanos, aos quais fora dada uma vida curta porém também tinham a capacidade de sonhar e fazer seu próprio caminho.

Enquanto isso, Inanna reconstruía em silêncio o reinado de seu marido. Alguns dos antigos servos foram espionar a residência de Nergal e souberam, por intermédio de outros, que na verdade Dumuzi estava preso por uma determinada quantidade de tempo e após cumprir pena seria liberto para provar o seu valor e arrependimento. Ela então exultou e informou aos servos restantes que tudo deveria estar pronto para o retorno de seu senhor.

\- Pois maior ainda será encontrado seu reino quando retornar, e nós seremos seu esteio, e quando esperava encontrar tudo destruído, nos encontrará ainda fiéis a si, com tudo ainda maior e grandioso do que antes.

Assim foi feito. Para os _dingir_ aquele período fora curto, mas aos humanos, muito longo. Cerca de dois mil anos do Sol se passaram antes que Dumuzi pudesse ver a sua libertação. Inanna nesse tempo permaneceu como rainha dos céus e líder dos antigos seguidores de seu marido, porém continuou reclusa e sem tomar esposo novamente. Quando alguns perguntavam a ela se não gostaria de ao menos ter alguém enquanto o marido não era liberto, ela respondia que aquilo não poderia dar em boa coisa.

\- Pois este marido poderia querer tomar "posse" sobre mim quando Dumuzi fosse liberto, e não me deixar partir para meu esposo original. E Dumuzi me desposou, portanto só ele tem direitos sobre mim.

Mas a verdade em seu coração era que Inanna não conseguia amar a outro, portanto seguia com seu plano inicial de celibato na ausência do esposo.

Nesses anos, a vigilância de Nergal e Ereshkigal não afrouxou nem um pouco. Dumuzi ficou cativo sem sequer poder ver a luz outra vez, e vez ou outra era açoitado e castigado a fim de que se lembrasse de sua própria desgraça; mas quieto permaneceu ele, pensando que na verdade seu tormento um dia teria fim, e retornaria ele para seu lar e suas propriedades, bem como para Inanna, a esposa que ele não esquecia mesmo no cárcere e era, aliás, uma das suas poucas esperanças naqueles momentos escuros.

Quando enfim chegara o momento da libertação de Dumuzi, ela não seria dada assim tão facilmente. Ele teria um julgamento, pois deveriam ter certeza de que ele se comportaria de maneira aceitável.

Retiraram-no da prisão, fraco, com aparência doentia. Anu, Antu, Enlil, Enki, Damkina e mesmo Ereshkigal e Nergal estavam presentes. Mas foi Anu quem acabou por se manifestar e tomar a palavra:

\- Dumuzi. Você está recebendo uma segunda chance após tudo. Ficará um tempo convivendo com os demais até demonstrar que pode voltar a viver no meio dos demais _dingir_.

De cabeça baixa, Dumuzi apenas acenou que "sim" com a cabeça. Todos estranharam a disposição dele, aparentemente tão positiva. Por isso, Enki pediu a Anu, seu pai, tomar a palavra e dizer algo a ele sobre sua criação.

\- Dumuzi, eu tenho algumas criaturas as quais criei e gostaria que as respeitasse. Elas são mais frágeis, são belas porém mortais. Por favor, respeite-as. Não lhes faça mal.

Enlil os olhou em silêncio. Por si, Dumuzi poderia fazer o que quisesse com os tais humanos... porém, no estado em que se encontrava, desejando o perdão dos demais, Dumuzi apenas assentiu e concordou.

\- Apenas peço uma coisa. Paguei minha pena em relação a Ereshkigal e Nergal. Portanto, gostaria de reaver a minha esposa.

Anu e Antu, os anteriores tutores de Inanna, se entreolharam. E então Anu novamente tomou a palavra:

\- Inanna disse ter-se tornado sua esposa por livre e espontânea vontade. Se isto for verdade, então está liberado para chamá-la e conviver com ela, como marido e mulher. Desde que a trate bem, com todo o respeito e a honra que ela merece...

\- Ela assim sempre foi tratada em minha corte, mesmo antes de se tornar esposa. De mais a mais, desde que a conheci, desde que a amei, não quero nem desejo outra mulher que não seja ela.

Anu e Antu se surpreenderam, pois olharam os olhos dele e neles não viram mentira ou dissimulação.

\- Que assim seja feito.

Nergal então tomou a palavra:

\- Dumuzi, você cumpriu a sua pena e está quite para comigo e o delito que cometeu contra mim e minha esposa. Considere-se, portanto, livre para viver como deseja.

Ainda com aparência cansada, porém com um brilho mais firme no olhar, ele sorriu e reverenciou os _dingir_ presentes.

\- Agradeço pela confiança depositada. Mandarei portanto recados para minha esposa a fim de que possamos nos encontrar.

De todos, apenas Ereshkigal se demonstrava realmente desconfiada e ainda não perdoara a Dumuzi completamente em seu coração.

-x-

Era cedo ainda. Inanna estava a pentear os cabelos e a lidar com as aias, quando chegou uma mensagem a si. Quando ela perguntou ao mensageiro quem era, o mesmo tomou a um ar grave e respondeu:

\- Do senhor Dumuzi, seu esposo. Ele foi libertado.

A expressão de surpresa dela foi tão grande, que por alguns segundos não conseguiu falar. Após isso, tomou a mensagem por escrito dele e a leu, as mãos tremendo:

 _"Minha querida Inanna,_

 _Finalmente, após todo esse tempo, me libertaram e enfim julgaram. Será dado a mim algum tempo para conviver entre os demais para que eu me demonstre ser de confiança. Foi-me dada também o direito de procurar a si novamente, para que convivamos como esposos outra vez._

 _Não sei se nesse meio-tempo você encontrou outro companheiro. Eu ficaria muito triste se tivesse, mas também não a obrigaria a viver comigo outra vez. Anu e Antu inclusive a abençoaram e disseram que se eu a tratar com dignidade, eles concordam com nossa relação._

 _Caso queira voltar a viver em minha companhia, por favor, escreva-me uma mensagem replicando o que deseja fazer._

 _Há também novas pessoas; criações de Enki, os quais chamaram de humanos. Não sei como lidar com eles. Se puder me ajudar a conviver com eles, eu agradeço._

 _Termino esta dizendo que a amo e estou disposto a levar uma vida feliz consigo._

 _Do sempre seu:_

 _Dumuzi"_

Os olhos dourados dela se encheram de lágrimas. Mandou o mensageiro esperar e redigiu uma mensagem na mesma hora para ele.

 _"Meu amado Dumuzi:_

 _Não recebo notícia melhor em séculos. Eu mantive a nossa casa bem governada, espero que não tenha grandes reclamações quando chegar aqui. Sobre a sua indagação, não tenho outro. Sou sua esposa e sempre fui. Nunca quis outro. Por favor, mande-me a localização de sua morada provisória e eu irei para aí imediatamente._

 _Sobre os seres humanos pouco sei. Nesse tempo vivi mais para nossa casa que para outra coisa. Mas creio que não serão difíceis de lidar._

 _Também o amo e mal posso esperar para revê-lo._

 _Da sua esposa:_

 _Inanna"  
_

Após enviar a mensagem pelo mensageiro, Inanna ficou em silêncio e pensando naquilo tudo. Finalmente ia rever a seu amado. Será que eles sentiriam um pelo outro o que sempre sentiram? Uma coisa era certa: ela, de sua parte, tinha muita vontade de voltar a conviver com ele, como sempre vivera. Mas e após a prisão? Como estaria ele? E seu temperamento?

A resposta dele não tardou. Estava ele perto da principal morada de Enki; seria vigiado ali por ele e sua família, como numa espécie de "liberdade condicional". Ela então mais que depressa se arrumou, como uma mulher se arruma para despertar o desejo de seu homem; pela primeira vez em muitos anos retirara seu luto fechado e austero e colocara roupas claras, cabelos soltos e livres como os de uma donzela. Seus olhos brilhavam como ouro líquido.

De sua parte, Dumuzi a esperava como se disso dependesse sua felicidade. Ficou na porta de sua morada esperando, sem despregar os olhos do caminho que a traria. Tanto Enki quanto os vizinhos repararam em como ele não deixava de observar o caminho por onde sua esposa viria.

Até que enfim ela veio. Quando seus olhos dourados se encontraram com os olhos verdes dele, teve a impressão de que na verdade nunca haviam se separado. Ainda em silêncio, por estarem na frente dos outros, se abraçaram e choraram juntos.

\- Finalmente estou de volta, meu bem.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e o beijou na boca, na frente de todos. Em seguida, eles entraram para a casa, a fim de evitar os olhares alheios.

-x-

Ambos os _dingir_ não sabiam o que falar. Era tanta coisa, tanto o que falar, que por um momento as palavras lhes faltaram. Mas em seguida eles começaram a enfim se comunicar. Primeiro Inanna, contando sobre a fortaleza, sobre seus longos trabalhos, sobre toda a ausência; Dumuzi disse a ela que por um tempo planos de vingança deveriam ser adiados, pois não estava ainda em posição de fazer aquilo. E depois, de qualquer modo, estavam juntos afinal.

\- De certa forma, meu bem, esses anos na prisão me ensinaram a ter paciência, algo que antes nunca tive muito.

\- O que me surpreende é Anu aprovar a nossa união. Pensei que ainda sobrasse ódio contra você.

\- Se ainda sobra, isso não o impediu de abençoar a nossa união - desde que fosse de sua vontade e você assim desejasse.

\- E eu desejo. Oh, como desejo...

Após colocar tudo em dia, fizeram amor como há muito não faziam; e até nisso não pareciam ter se separado, tamanha a sincronia que tiveram um com o outro. Nessa hora Dumuzi reparou que ela não havia tirado a aliança de casada; viera com ela no dedo, e Dumuzi lhe disse que deram a sua de volta quando fora libertado. Então ainda estavam casados, apesar de todo aquele tempo. O reencontro foi, tanto para um quanto para o outro, como o acordar de um sonho longo e difícil.

Nos dias que se seguiram, tanto Inanna quando Dumuzi fizeram a figura do casal exemplar. Ambos eram vistos juntos na maior parte do tempo, andando de mãos dadas ou simplesmente desempenhando alguma coisa juntos. Ambos conheceram então os seres humanos e lidaram com eles, tratando-os com cortesia, o que certamente ganhou os favores de Enki. Em breve todos passaram a querer saber sobre o novo casal.

Logo a casa de Dumuzi e Inanna era cheia de pessoas, principalmente dentre os humanos, os quais não pegaram a época de repulsa a Dumuzi. O casal era visto na porta de casa, sorrindo, conversando e ensinando coisas aos humanos. Faziam guirlandas de flores, ensinavam os humanos a pastorear e a lidar com gado; e por isso mais tarde Dumuzi seria conhecido como pastor e deus próximo dos humanos.

Enki, ao ver isso, se surpreendera grandemente. Quem sabe, pensou, Dumuzi só precisava de uma esposa que o amasse e amigos que os apoiassem. Ele quase esquecia então a tentativa de estupro que Dumuzi infligira a Damkina; quem sabe ele estivesse redimido.

E de certa forma, não era mais necessário a Dumuzi querer atenção de outras mulheres; era sabido em todo o local que o casal tinha uma vida sexual invejável, ambos se amando por vezes por dias a fio, sem precisar parar pois não precisavam comer ou dormir. Mais de uma vez foram flagrados fazendo amor num dos lagos próximos, como se não temessem quem pudesse chegar e vê-los daquela forma.

Num daqueles dias, Inanna estava de pernas abertas, nua, sentada à margem do lago, enquanto Dumuzi a chupava na vulva. Ela movia seus quadris lentamente contra a língua e a boca dele, gemendo de prazer.

\- Ah...!

Ele não parava, movimentando a língua e a boca sobre o órgão de prazer dela, ao passo em que ela sentia seu prazer aumentar. De triste mulher a quem o homem lhe faltava, ela se tornou em lasciva consorte outra vez.

Quando ela estava prestes a gozar, no entanto, Dumuzi parou tudo e a beijou na boca - não sem antes alguns protestos da parte da mulher.

\- Por que...? Sempre que é a minha hora crítica você não me deixa terminar?!

\- Agora é a minha vez...

Sabendo do que aquilo significava, Inanna ajoelhou-se na frente dele e o viu já ereto em sua frente. Sendo assim, lambeu primeiro a glande e depois toda a extensão do membro, ouvindo a seu companheiro gemer. Em seguida ela tomou o membro e o colocou na boca, fazendo vai-e-vem nele devagar, até ele começar a fazer movimentos dentro da boca dela.

Quando estava também mais próximo do orgasmo, Dumuzi deu um tempo, abraçou a Inanna e passou a acariciá-la. Ela gemeu nos lábios dele, querendo satisfazer a seus desejos.

\- Inanna, calma...!

\- Já não posso mais suportar!

Sendo assim, trouxe a Dumuzi para dentro da água e sentou no falo duro dele, logo iniciando os movimentos sexuais. Ele gemeu de prazer ante o contraste do calor da vulva dela e do frescor das águas.

\- Inanna...

\- Ah... ara a minha vulva... ah...!

O tesão para ele foi tanto, que tomou os quadris dela e passou a penetrá-la ativamente, várias vezes. Ela gozou, e ele não muito depois gozou também, beijando-a nos lábios. Tentando se acalmar após o ato, Inanna, disse a ele, num sussurro:

\- A cada dia é como se nosso amor se renovasse em vez de se apagar.

\- É assim que deve ser - declarou Dumuzi, em seguida beijando cada uma das pálpebras de olhos fechados de sua mulher.

De fato, alguns dos humanos queriam saber o segredo daquela longevidade de amor; pois eram já casados havia muito tempo, e a prisão de Dumuzi os separara porém não fizera com que a relação enfraquecesse. O casal dava-lhes conselhos sobre aquilo e davam festas, ficavam felizes.

Enki um dia, contente com o comportamento deles e com a suposta reabilitação de Dumuzi, sugeriu que ele e Inanna reafirmassem seus laços de casamento dando uma festa, pois eles não haviam, na ocasião do casamento, dado uma festa pública. No começo o casal se surpreendeu, pois se até mesmo Enki, filho de Anu, estava a sugerir que eles tivessem uma cerimônia pública, aquilo significava muito.

Dumuzi aceitou a oferta e marcou a cerimônia, na qual foram até mesmo Anu, Antu, Nergal e Ereshkigal. Inanna fora com trajes dourados e Dumuzi em ouro e prata, como em seu casamento original. Anu e Antu lhes deram a bênção que não deram na primeira e clandestina cerimônia.

\- Inanna, que você seja feliz com seu consorte, que o tenha como seu esposo e seja fiel por ele e para ele.

Ela os reverenciou e em seguida disse:

\- É tudo o que tenho feito desde que aceitei ser a esposa dele.

Beijou as mãos de seus anteriores tutores, como se estivesse a pedir-lhes bênção. E eles a deram. De todos os presentes, apenas Ereshkigal fez uma expressão de raiva e desdém, como se ainda não confiasse neles.

E realmente, Dumuzi apesar do recente comportamento amigável, tinha alguns pensamentos não tão puros em mente... pois pensava em fazer um último estrago antes de voltar para seu antigo lar com Inanna.

 _To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _"Ele voltou para onde Tiamat jazia acorrentada, ele abriu as pernas da deusa e espatifou seu crânio (pois a clava não tinha misericórdia), ele cortou as artérias e o sangue dela jorrou na direção do Vento Norte para os confins desconhecidosdo Mundo Físico"_

 _Trecho do "Enuma Elish"  
_

Os dias se transformaram em meses e os meses em anos. A convivência campestre e simples de Inanna e Dumuzi junto dos demais _dingir_ e dos sereshumanos transcorria bem. Ambos ficaram conhecidos como casal-modelo dentre os humanos, pois os demais casais não eram tão abertamente carinhosos ou unidos quanto eles.

Após esse tempo, muitos textos e canções seriam escritos sobre eles, e os reis humanos gostariam de ser amantes de Inanna. Mas ela só tinha olhos para Dumuzi.

Aquela bonança, no entanto, foi se tornando algo entendiante para ele, e sua esposa reparou. Um dia, inquieta, ela decidiu se abrir com ele.

\- Meu amado, por favor não me esconda coisa alguma. Caso haja algo que queira realizar, me diga. Eu quero participar de tudo que for concernente a si.

\- Está bem, eu direi.

Mas ele não dizia. Tinha planos os quais não contava a ela, pois se seu próprio nome um dia fora sujo, não queria que o dela também assim ficasse. Apesar de ser sua esposa, o máximo que ela fizera de reprovável fora aceitar ser sua esposa e dirigir os seus servos. Por falar nisso, apesar de morarem naquela residência campestre, mandavam mensagens à sua antiga residência e pediam relatórios aos subalternos e encarregados, governando assim suas terras, mantidas por Inanna na ausência dele na prisão, à distância.

Quando sua esposa dormia, ele ia ter com Tiamat, o terrível monstro cósmico. Dela muitos outros monstros se criaram, mas foi a ela a quem Dumuzi procurou.

Ela tomava a forma de um dragão enorme. Dumuzi a procurou porque sabia que ela era ousada e acima de tudo gananciosa; duas das características que ele precisava para aquela tarefa difícil.

Tiamat o mirou e perguntou:

\- Que deseja de mim?

\- Quero que me ajude a roubar o cinto de Marduk, o filho mais velho de Enki.

\- E o que me dá em troca? Pois é muito ingênuo se acha que eu trabalharei para si de graça.

\- Darei as demais joias dele que tirar da casa de Enki.

Tiamat sorriu e Dumuzi sorriu junto. Não eram sorrisos agradáveis.

-x-

Inanna permanecia inquieta. Sentia que algo estava para acontecer e que seu consorte não voltaria para casa tranquilamente. Um dia, ele lhe disse que Enki estava já afrouxando a vigilância sobre si, e que em breve poderiam voltar.

\- Ele gostou de meu bom comportamento.

\- Agora que estamos juntos e bem, poderíamos realmente sossegar. Cuidar de nossas terras, ficar em paz.

\- Paz? Não sei. Sempre achei a paz muito entediante...

Aquela fala deixou Inanna ressabiada. Por isso, ela repetiu o que já havia dito:

\- Por favor, caso haja algo que queira fazer, me avise.

\- Eu avisarei.

Mas ele não avisou. Num dia em que dormiram juntos, enquanto sua esposa estava adormecida ao seu lado, ele tomou um dos travesseiros e colocou debaixo do braço dela. Em seguida, saiu furtivamente na noite, ao encontro de Tiamat.

Nessa noite, que foi uma das mais dramáticas para os _dingir_ , Marduk estava a caçar e seu pai estava em casa. Sem cerimônia, Dumuzi entrou na casa de Enki e o atacou gravemente. Damkina veio em seu auxílio, mas foi agredida. Rapidamente, Dumuzi tomou as joias da casa, incluindo o cinto de Nergal, e oslevou para si.

Lá fora, Tiamat o esperava. Saíram furtivamente, correndo pela noite. Agora não podia mais voltar. Pensou em ir rápido até sua casa campestre para avisar Inanna de que precisavam sair, mas antes disso Tiamat o interpelou.

\- Quero minhas joias. Você falou que eu as teria.

\- E vai ter. Tome estas, bastam a si?

Dumuzi creu que as joias enviadas bastariam a ela, mas não. A avidez e ganância dela eram desmedidas. No final, ela queria também o cinto de Marduk.

\- Não - replicou ele - Eu arrisquei a minha reputação por causa desse cinto. Não o darei a si.

\- Sem mim não teria vindo aqui...!

\- De qualquer forma, o cinto é meu.

\- Eu o quero!

Diante da negativa de Dumuzi, Tiamat se acendeu em fogo destruidor e se colocou contra ele. Ele pensou poder lutar contra ela, mas não podia. Não tinha forças. De maneira surpreendente, Tiamat era mais forte.

No começo lutou bravamente contra ela, mas depois não conseguiu se colocar contra ela. No meio de seu fogo destruidor, ele gritou de dor, e com essa ação atraiu a atenção de Marduk e de Inanna.

Sua esposa estava dormindo, mas o sono era inquieto. Sua intuição ainda estava aguçada. Mas quando acordou, o travesseiro em seus braços e o grito de Dumuzi reverberando pela região, não teve dúvidas: seu marido fizera algo de mau e sem ela.

Levantou-se e rumou rapidamente para a direção dos gritos. Chegando lá, viu a seu consorte sendo atacado. Com sua voz poderosa, gritou para Tiamat:

\- Pare!

O monstro parou na hora. Olhou para a mulher, a qual estava cheia de raiva. Inanna era inflamada no amor, terrível na guerra.

Mesmo assim, Tiamat lhe indagou:

\- Quem é você para interferir na lida com meu prisioneiro?

\- A esposa dele. Acha mesmo que eu deixaria barato ver a meu marido ser ferido por si?

Então o poder de Inanna explodiu, ela lançou suas luzes contra o fogo de Tiamat e a feriu nos olhos. Enquanto o monstro estava temporariamente cego, ela foi para outro canto e a atacou pelas costas. Inanna se movia tão rapidamente que Tiamat não conseguia se defender propriamente.

\- Dance comigo! - declarou Inanna sarcasticamente, vendo seu triunfo sobre a besta.

Assustada, Tiamat tomou as joias e saiu para se esconder, antes que Inanna tomasse de si as joias que Dumuzi lhe dera de livre e espontânea vontade. Nas mãos dele, o cinto de Marduk ainda reluzia.

\- Inanna...!

Dumuzi sussurrou, cansado e ferido porém feliz. Ela o salvara afinal...! Mas o olhar dela continuava cruel e frio. De repente, Inanna ergueu seu poder e parecia que ia golpeá-lo. Dumuzi clamou por clemência, não entendendo aquele repentino ataque de fúria de sua esposa, mas ela somente retirou o cinto das mãos dele.

Atordoado, ele olhou para Inanna, enquanto ela andava para longe e dizia:

\- Isto eu tomo para mim.

\- Espere!

Assim foram ambos andando, instintivamente, em direção a seu antigo lar. Pois para a residência campestre não poderiam mais voltar.

Logo, Marduk encontrou o monstro Tiamat, ferida, e a enfrentou. Reconheceu suas joias nas garras dela e as tomou de si. Antes de a matar e despedaçar seu corpo, no entanto a fez falar.

\- Onde está meu cinto? Ele não está aqui.

As palavras que ela declarou antes de morrer foram:

\- Dumuzi... ele as tomou. Ele tomou o cinto. Ele feriu seu pai e sua mãe.

 _To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

 _"O dilúvio sobreveio... ninguém pôde ver ninguém  
Eles não puderam ser reconhecidos na catástrofe  
O dilúvio arrebatava como um touro  
Como um animal selvagem gritando, os ventos uivaram  
A escuridão era total, não havia sol"_

 _Trecho do "mito de Atrahasis (Ziusudra)"_

\- Inanna, por favor, me escute!

Furiosa, a deusa andou por muito tempo com Dumuzi atrás de si, mas nada respondia. Até que voltou-se para trás e despejou tudo em cima dele, de uma vez:

\- Você me enganou! Disse que não ia fazer nada sem mim!

\- Desculpe. Eu não queria envolvê-la nisso.

\- Como assim, não envolver? Não acabou envolvendo de qualquer modo? Não estou eu agora consigo, fugitiva? Pois afinal de contas, essas joias foram roubadas!

\- Sim, foram. Não podemos mais voltar para a casa campestre.

\- Por que? Por que quis roubar isso?

\- Inanna, eles me fizeram mal. Esta é a compensação: o cinto de Marduk! Veja... tem três belas pedras preciosas nele.

E realmente elas brilhavam intensamente. Até mesmo Inanna se surpreendia com o brilho delas; ela que forjara grande parte das estrelas e não se surpreendia com qualquer coisa.

\- Eu sei. Mas isso nos custou a reputação. Enki não nos perdoará, e também osoutros _dingir_. Seremos perseguidos outra vez.

\- É verdade. Temos de nos aprontar.

\- E por que não me chamou para o ajudar? Poderia ter pego essas joias de forma bem mais discreta. Sem tanto escândalo. Eu estudei muitas formas de magia nesses anos em que esteve preso, e poderia até mesmo o ter introduzido na casa de Enki sem ser visto.

\- Está com ciúmes de Tiamat, é isso?

\- Não exatamente ciúmes. É pensar que você confiou num monstro do caosem vez de na sua esposa!

\- Eu não confiei. Apenas pensei que a ganância dela seria útil.

\- Essa mesma ganância quase o matou. De qualquer forma, ela é mais forte que você! No casamento de Nergal você conseguiu expulsar os demais _dingir_ sem dificuldade...

\- Sim, meu amor. Mas o mais curioso é que você conseguiu vencê-la. Está, portanto, mais forte do que eu... embora no começo eu fosse muito mais forte que qualquer outro.

\- Isso me intriga. Acho que ocorreram duas coisas. Uma: você me cedeu parte de seu poder ao manter relações sexuais comigo.

\- Você acha?

\- Sim. E a segunda é que você andou dispersando muita energia na sua fortaleza e nos seus domínios. Eu nunca dispersei. Isso fez com que você fosse enfraquecendo e eu, ficando mais forte. Sem contar os anos em que você esteve na prisão e eu estudei diversas formas de aumentar o meu poder pessoal.

\- Compreendo. Talvez tenha razão. Mas poderemos pensar nisso mais tarde. Agora temos de ir embora. Em breve não só as hostes de Enki, mas de todosos outros _dingir_ , virão atrás de nós.

\- Sim. Vamos embora.

Mais apaziguado, o casal foi embora, furtivamente, usando dos poderes de Inanna para passar despercebido pelas sendas secretas que usariam para chegar em suas antigas propriedades.

-x-

Ninmah, a irmã de Enki, ajudou a cuidar dele e de Damkina. Marduk voltou para casa e declarou o que conseguira de informação de Tiamat.

\- Ela me disse que ajudou a Dumuzi a invadir a casa e roubar as joias, bem como meu cinto.

Enki então perguntou a ele:

\- O que você fez com ela, meu filho?

\- Eu a matei.

Todos na sala se espantaram. Marduk matara a Tiamat sozinho! Poucos seriam capazes de tal façanha.

\- E Inanna?

\- Não sei.

Ninmah então chamou a algumas de suas aias e elas foram à antiga residência de Inanna e Dumuzi. A mesma se encontrava sozinha, desabitada, e portanto ela chegou à conclusão de que o casal fugira.

Quando ela voltou para a casa de Enki e contou à família o que ocorrera, Enki, o qual não era de se enfurecer facilmente mas também não era tolo, disse então:

\- Esse casal não entra mais na minha casa. Estão banidos do meu convívio!

Marduk concordou com a cabeça. Enki continuou:

\- O que eles fizeram não tem perdão. Dumuzi teve a sua chance de se recuperar e estava quase redimido aos meus olhos. Mas de Inanna eu não esperava isso. Ela parecia tolerar as coisas erradas que ele fazia apenas porque era sua companheira, mas agora demonstrou a continuar ser sua cúmplice, preferindo acabar com sua reputação em vez de repudiar os atos do consorte. Portanto, os dois não têm perdão!

Todos os de sua casa concordaram com seu pronunciamento. Logo a notícia se espalhara para os demais _dingir_ , e em especial para os seres humanos. Osprimeiros não se surpreenderam muito, dado o passado de Dumuzi, mas osúltimos se sentiram como se fossem traídos por algum parente próximo. Pois a decepção nunca vem de alguém que não nos é querido.

Ereshkigal em seu íntimo parecia já saber há muito que Dumuzi faria esse tipo de coisa.

O único que realmente ficara feliz com aquilo fora Enlil. Aproveitaria a fragilidade e tumulto na casa de Enki para executar o que há muito planejava fazer.

Ele tencionava destruir os seres humanos através de um dilúvio.

-x-

Enki estava ainda se recuperando dos ferimentos infligidos por Dumuzi, ao lado de sua esposa e sendo assistido por sua irmã, quando de repente um mensageiro se apresentou à sua porta e pediu permissão para falar.

\- Enlil disse que tem uma mensagem de Anu urgente a transmitir.

Enki a leu. E seu conteúdo o chocou.

\- Como puderam fazer isso?

Damkina pediu para ler e ficou igualmente chocada. A mensagem dizia que Enlil conseguira autorização direta de Anu para destruir à raça humana através de um dilúvio a se realizar dentro de dois meses da Lua.

Consternado, o deus das águas convocou seus filhos para uma reunião e todos rumaram para as mansões de Anu e Antu. Lá, o deus dos céus lhes confirmou a mensagem.

\- Seu irmão me disse que os seres humanos causam muitos problemas. Fazem muito barulho. São difíceis de ensinar e disciplinar. Ademais, muitos deles têm a Dumuzi como um... amigo, um tutor... e Inanna como mulher exemplar. Eles adoram e veneram a esse casal. Logo... não é seguro manter viva a uma raça que seja tão favorável assim a esse casal que, de resto, nos traiu novamente.

Enki pediu a seu pai para tomar a palavra:

\- De todos, eu e minha família somos atualmente os mais feridos por Dumuzi e Inanna. Nós fomos duramente traídos por eles. Mas saibamos distinguir o joio do trigo. Nem todos os humanos são aliados deles. Nem todos devem ser castigados por causa desse casal funesto.

Enlil, impaciente, voltou a falar:

\- É um risco deixá-los vivos. De resto, muitos deles fazem coisas ilícitas. E se multiplicam com muita rapidez... assim também é o mal no meio deles.

\- Sim, mas cada um deveria ser julgado individualmente.

\- Já são muitos. Seu número é muito grande. Não há mais como julgar um por um.

Anu então tomou a palavra novamente:

\- Eu pensei que realmente os humanos estão dando mais trabalho que auxílio. Logo, autorizei a Enlil a preparar o dilúvio. Não voltarei atrás em minha decisão.

O deus das águas olhou a seu pai com angústia, mas nada mais pôde fazer.

Em seguida, Anu convocou aos _dingir_ principais e os fez jurar que não salvariam nem avisariam aos seres humanos da hecatombe que em breve se realizaria. Nada restou a Enki e aos seus senão aceitar e fazer o juramento, caso contrário ficariam muito malvistos diante dos outros. Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que Ninmah proferiu o seu juramento, pois ela tinha especial amor pelos seres que seu irmão criara.

Quanto a Enki, conteve-se pois estava na frente de seus filhos. Porém em seu íntimo doía mais a si que a qualquer outro ver os seres que criara serem destruídos de maneira tão abrupta. De repente, teve uma ideia. Segundo o que estava pensando, poderia salvar aos seres humanos sem no entanto romper com o juramento que havia feito.

-x-

A chegada de Dumuzi e Inanna em suas antigas propriedades foi esplendorosa. Seus antigos e fieis servos continuavam lá, guiados pela vontade de Inanna, e pelas mensagens e diretrizes deles naquele período de ausência sob o qual o casal estivera sob a supervisão de Enki. Ele e Inanna deram uma festa e nela ele cingiu a si mesmo com o cinto de Marduk. A partir daquele dia, não o tirava a não ser para banhar-se ou para ficar com sua esposa, a única em quem confiava plenamente; em breve os rumores se espalharam e todos souberam que Dumuzi ostentava o cinto de Marduk como se fosse seu por direito.

Um dia, até mesmo a eles, os deuses proscritos, chegou a notícia de que osseres humanos seriam destruídos por um dilúvio vindo de Enlil. Inanna ficou consternada, pois amava aos seres humanos à sua maneira, e os considerava muito mais compassivos que os _dingir_ em seu tratamento para consigo e seu esposo. Mas se Enlil tinha a aprovação de Anu, nada poderia ser feito. Ela, Inanna, amava aos seres humanos mas não iria contra a vontade do deus do céu apenas para salvá-los.

No dia marcado para tal intervenção, todos os _dingir_ tiveram de deixar por um momento a seus corpos físicos e ficar apenas com os espirituais, a fim de que não sofressem danos causados pelo dilúvio.

Terrivelmente aborrecida, Ninmah se escondeu num local isolado dos demais e passou a chorar. Quando a chuva começara, ela principiou a chorar sozinha, dizendo de si para si:

\- Eles estão se afogando e eu nada posso fazer!

Mas eis que a presença de Inanna foi sentida. Assustada, Ninmah se virou para trás e disse:

\- Que faz aqui?!

\- Aqui é perto de meu reino. Não direi onde se localiza, uma vez que eu e meu marido somos perseguidos pelos seus. Mas debalde.

Esquecendo por um momento a rivalidade, ambas as deusas se abraçaram e choraram juntas aquela tragédia.

\- Meu irmão também é contra esta chacina - declarou Ninmah - Isso é coisa de Enlil.

\- Eu também amo aos seres humanos, embora todos os _dingir_ tenham me taxado de má por ter continuado ao lado de Dumuzi.

\- Eu sei... é verdade que seu marido está com o cinturão de Marduk?

\- Sobre isso, por lealdade a meu marido, nada posso dizer.

A partir daquele momento, ambas lamentaram juntas a perda dos sereshumanos. E por respeitar ao lamento uma da outra, não mais tocaram no assunto da rivalidade política. Quando as chuvas enfim cessaram, Ninmah deu adeus a Inanna e voltou aos seus sem nada dizer. Ao chegar na residência de Dumuzi, Inanna apenas dissera que se retirara em luto pelos humanos; mas nada falara sobre o lamento com Ninmah; e ela, por sua vez, procedeu da mesma maneira quando lidou com sua família.

A água demorou muito para descer, a ponto de matar a todo e qualquer ser humano. Após muitos dias, no entanto, os _dingir_ finalmente se aperceberam que a água baixara. Enlil quis conferir por si próprio se o trabalho estava bem feito e se a raça humana realmente havia sido extinta. E eis que ele sentiu o cheiro de carne queimada e reparou que havia um grupo de humanosrealizando algo semelhante a uma oferenda aos deuses.

Enfurecido, Enlil bradou:

\- O que é isso?!

Enki os observou e pensou que ao menos eles haviam se salvado.

O grupo era composto de Ziusudra e sua família. Enki, ao perceber que a destruição era iminente e inevitável, foi ter com Ziusudra, um dos humanospor quem tinha mais apreço e carinho, e disse, não a ele, mas à parede de sua casa, que haveria a chacina em breve. Deu a ele instruções de como fazer uma embarcação e nela colocar não somente sua família, mas também exemplares dos animais, os quais foram tomados por ele e Ninmah e depois direcionadospara a embarcação de Ziusudra, para que depois os mesmos fossem reproduzidos e novamente pudessem habitar a Terra.

\- Não quebrei meu juramento ao fazê-lo - disse Enki, os olhos fitando os de seu irmão sem desviar.

Enlil se ergueu em fúria, porém teve de admitir que foi algo bastante engenhoso; e que os humanos presentes na verdade seriam muito espertos e dignos de sobreviver pois suportaram todo o tipo de privação e esforço para terem chegado vivos até ali.

\- Ele merece viver, mas não só isso. Ziusudra merece ter a vida eterna.

Todos os demais _dingir_ suspiraram de surpresa. Se aquele caso comovera até mesmo a Enlil, era porque Ziusudra e os seus eram realmente especiais.

\- Mas somente ele - Enlil continuou - Seus filhos morrerão, assim como sua esposa e os demais seres humanos que vierem a ser sua descendência.

Enki sorriu. Pensou que a partir daí poderia ter alguma paz com seu irmão, mas infelizmente se enganava. Ziusudra, agradecido, se dirigiu a Enki.

\- Meu senhor, foi como a um pai para mim. É com profunda devoção que ofereço a si esse sacrifício, a ser dado por nossa sobrevivência.

O sacrifício era feito com carne de novilho, a qual depois seria consumida pela família de Ziusudra e pelo mesmo. Enki sorriu e o abraçou, feliz pela raça humana não ter sido extinta.

Ninmah aproveitou e declarou:

\- Senhores presentes, por favor, façamos uma declaração e um juramento de que jamais sacrificaremos a estas almas, as quais chamamos de humanos, à toa; jamais uma chacina como esta será feita outra vez!

Todos os demais _dingir_ concordaram, e também Enlil foi obrigado a fazê-lo.

Quanto a Ninmah, por aquela ação ficou depois conhecida como Ninhursag, a pacificadora; e muito foi louvada pelos humanos e por sua família. Ziusudra, como prometido, teve sua vida prolongada até não precisar morrer, ao menosnão de velhice. Mas seu quinhão era ao mesmo tempo doce e amargo; pois se por um lado não precisava se preocupar com a morte como uma certeza, via aos seus parentes, e os que nasciam depois deles, morrer sem nada poder fazer. Apenas aos _dingir_ ele tinha consigo sempre, pois estes também não morriam.

 _To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

 _"No abismo profundo ele foi concebido, Marduk foi concebido no coração do Apsu, Marduk foi criado no coração do Apsu sagrado. Enki é seu pai e Damkina a ele deu à luz, pai e mãe; ele foi amamentado pelas deusas., suas amas dotaram-no com grande poder."_

 _Trecho do "Enuma Elish"_

Muito tempo se passou sem que Inanna ou Dumuzi fossem vistos novamente dentre os demais deuses ou mesmo no meio dos seres humanos. Cuidaram de seus negócios e particularmente Inanna considerou um contratempo aquele roubo do cinturão de Marduk, pois assim ficavam outra vez malvistos dentre todos os _dingir_. Mas com o tempo os humanos se proliferaram rapidamente, e por isso o casal pôde sair de suas propriedades e lidar com eles. Mais uma vez foram amados por eles e ficaram contentes em saber que nem todos haviam morrido, e agora novamente voltavam a se espalhar em numerosa descendência.

Vários altares e templos foram erigidos para conseguir o favor dos deuses, e muitos para Inanna e Dumuzi, uma vez que ambos se davam bem com oshumanos. Com o tempo, os _dingir_ passaram a contrair união com as humanas, pois elas eram belas a seus olhos.

Um dos casais híbridos de maior destaque foi Marduk e Sarpanit. Ela era humana, porém alta e bela, e além disso tinha uma personalidade agradável e leal. Eles se apaixonaram um pelo outro, e Marduk então decidiu tomá-la como esposa. A fim de cumprir com os procolos, anunciou a sua família que estava noivo dela.

A família de Sarpanit viu aquilo com bons olhos, uma vez que Marduk era um dos principais dentre os _dingir_. Mas Enki, pai de Marduk, a princípio não aceitou.

\- Meu filho, há ainda mulheres dentre as _dingir_ bastante boas para serem desposadas. Por que não casa com uma delas?

\- Porque eu amo a Sarpanit, meu pai. Nem humana ela parece; seu semblante é luminoso como se a luz das próprias estrelas nela estivesse, uma vez que seu próprio nome significa "Aquela que brilha".

\- Não deixa de ser humana. Se está tão encantado assim com ela, por que não a toma para amante?

\- Porque a amo como esposa. Quero que os filhos que tiver com ela herdem o meu legado.

Aborrecido, Enki mandou chamar a moça. Era realmente linda e muito afável. Era duro a si, que tanto amava aos humanos, ter de rejeitar aquela união. Mas como aceitar, se ela um dia morreria de morte natural? E os filhos de ambostambém morreriam portanto.

\- Sarpanit - disse Enki - muito me agrada a sua pessoa. Mas os humanos e os _dingir_ são muito diferentes entre si.

Marduk interveio:

\- Como pode dizer isto, meu pai, se o senhor mesmo criou aos sereshumanos? O senhor salvou aos antepassados de Sarpanit do dilúvio de Enlil, arriscando-se contra o juramento que prestou perante Anu. Por que agora faz isso?

\- Meu filho, nunca antes houve uma união desse tipo entre nós e os humanos. Não darei a minha bênção caso continue com esse plano.

Marduk ficou aborrecido com seu pai e por isso, por um tempo, não mais dirigiu a palavra a ele. Mas Damkina, sendo mulher e tendo compaixão por todas as formas de amor, chamou a seu filho e a sua candidata a esposa. Dirigiu-se primeiramente a ela:

\- Sarpanit, você o ama? Corresponde aos sentimentos de meu filho?

\- Sim, minha senhora.

\- Então não devem ser separados. Enki ama aos humanos, mas não consegue quebrar certas tradições. Podem não ter a bênção dele para esta união, mas tem a minha.

O casal sorriu. A partir daquele dia, Damkina reservou a um aposento para o casal viver como marido e mulher. E ali, numa noite de paixão, Marduk deflorou a donzela e a tomou para si, mesmo sem cerimônia oficial de casamento.

Após alguns meses nessa condição clandestina, a família dela sem saber que não eram oficialmente casados, Enki se deparou com a porta do aposento entreaberta. Espiou para dentro e viu o casal nu, na cama. Damkina deixara a porta aberta de propósito durante a noite, para Enki ver, pois aquela situação de clandestinidade não poderia continuar por muito tempo.

Exaltado, Enki acordou a ambos e com eles ralhou; ele, que não era dado a desavenças, muito menos entre seus filhos.

\- O que fazem aqui, na minha casa, dormindo como se fossem um casal?

Marduk falou, impetuoso:

\- Somos um casal e obtivemos a bênção de minha mãe. Apenas ainda não obtivemos a sua.

\- E a família da moça? E se ela engravidar? Você assumirá os filhos dela?

\- Sim. Serão meus filhos.

\- Serão bastardos? Meu filho terá bastardos com uma humana?

\- Bastardos ou não, serão meus filhos. Portanto, meu pai, peço-lhe por favor que me dê a bênção e me deixe casar com Sarpanit, a fim de que os filhosmeus e dela não estejam fora da minha futura herança.

Enki suspirou. A moça não era mais donzela; se fosse devolvida à família, segundo os costumes correntes, provavelmente não se casaria. Ele não queria fazer essa desfeita para com uma família de humanos que nunca lhe fizera mal. E seria escarnecido por Enlil, o qual sempre fora contra os humanos. Certamente seu irmão diria que os humanos davam mais problema do que outra coisa, baseado naquele incidente.

Mas se por outro lado a aceitasse, haveria filhos híbridos de deuses com humanos. Eles morreriam e Sarpanit também. Ela era jovem e linda, mas um dia envelheceria; e Marduk continuaria vigoroso. Além do que, não poderia dar assim a imortalidade a ela, uma vez que se o fizesse, teria de fazer o mesmo com todos os demais seres humanos.

Marduk e Damkina haviam sido realmente engenhosos. Haviam colocado a ele numa situação sem saída!

Porém, se a vida eterna fora dada a Ziusudra, em face do ato de sobreviver ao dilúvio, por que não fazê-lo com Sarpanit caso houvesse uma razão realmente digna para fazê-lo? Sim, ele poderia dá-la, caso ela desempenhasse a um ato realmente heróico.

E foi assim que Enki declarou a sua resolução:

\- Eu aceito o casamento de vocês.

O casal já sorria e se via feliz, mas Enki continuou a falar:

\- Aceito com uma condição.

Tomado pela emoção de assalto, Marduk disse:

\- Qualquer coisa, meu pai!

Enki sorriu. Ao que não se dispunha um coração apaixonado? Continuou:

\- Sarpanit deve ir até a residência de Inanna e Dumuzi e tomar dele o cinturão de Marduk.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o sorriso no rosto de seu filho se transformou num esgar de indignação:

\- Como pode exigir isso dela? É uma humana, vai lutar contra toda a corte dosinimigospara reaver a um cinto atrás do qual nem eu fui atrás?

\- É a minha condição. Ela, conseguindo o cinto, é sua esposa e ganhará a vida eterna dos deuses. Não conseguindo, não poderá mais entrar em minha casa. Isso se conseguir sair viva de lá. Tenho dito.

Sendo assim, Enki virou as costas ao casal e se retirou. Sabia ser praticamente impossível a moça conseguir cumprir com o denominado, e por isso mesmo pensava enviá-la a uma morte certa porém digna. Não o agradava fazer isso, mas se não o fizesse, seria pior para si. Ela morrendo, Marduk um dia a esqueceria e desposaria a uma igual. E se ela por uma sorte miraculosa sobrevivesse, seria digna da vida eterna. Nem mesmo Enlil ousaria contestar doar a vida eterna a uma jovem tão valorosa.

Mas por ora Enki contava com a morte dela em ação, ou com a desistência ante a dificuldade da empreitada.

Sarpanit, no entanto, amava realmente a Marduk. Aceitou portanto a condição dada e se preparou para partir.

Ao saber do ocorrido, tanto Damkina quanto Ninmah deram suas bênçãossobre o casal e principalmente sobre a moça. Marduk a advertiu:

\- Não será nada fácil passar por eles. Dumuzi um dia já foi mais forte que todos nós. Hoje ele tem Inanna ao seu lado, a rainha das estrelas, uma das feiticeiras mais poderosas dentre as deusas. Meu pai nada falou sobre você ir sozinha, logo a acompanharei. Não posso deixar que vá só para esse martírio.

\- Não. Ele exigiu que eu buscasse o cinturão, então eu vou só.

\- Você o busca, eu apenas darei alguma cobertura bélica caso seja necessário lutar e não haja escolha entre isso e a morte para você. Não deixarei minha noiva morrer.

Ela sorriu e o beijou, mas mesmo assim ainda o contestou:

\- Meu bem amado, você é alto príncipe, acostumado com toda uma bela corte. Não deve ir para lá comigo.

\- Eu matei a Tiamat e sou caçador. Se uma mulher dentre os humanos vai até a casa de Inanna e Dumuzi requerer algo que me pertence, não serei eu, varão vigoroso, a deixá-la ir só.

Mais uma vez ela sorriu e mais uma vez o beijou. E dessa vez não contestou a ida dele. Para finalizar, Marduk declarou:

\- Meu pai ainda se orgulhará muito em tê-la como nora.

-x-

Numa determinada noite, o casal partiu. Damkina e Ninmah observaram a eles de longe, mas em sua casa também o fez Enki. Reparou que seu filho ia junto dela e não o impediu. Era da índole de Marduk não deixar os seus sem auxílio, e isso demonstrava que ele realmente queria bem à moça.

A viagem foi longa e penosa. A moça, sozinha, talvez houvesse mesmo morrido no caminho. Inanna e Dumuzi moravam muito longe dos demais _dingir_ e no caminho havia muitos monstros, alguns dissidentes da própria energia caótica de Tiamat. Mas Marduk era guerreiro forte e protegeu a sua dama.

Ao chegar perto das propriedades de Inanna e Dumuzi, Sarpanit decidiu separar ambos em seus caminhos, uma vez que ela desejava primeiro desarmar a Inanna e depois seguir para Dumuzi propriamente dito. Mas Marduk disse a ela para fazerem de modo diverso.

\- Deixe-me primeiro desarmar Inanna, depois iremos juntos a Dumuzi.

\- Não confia que eu possa desarmar a Inanna por mim mesma?

\- Ela é muito poderosa. Melhor será nos livrarmos dela primeiro.

Sarpanit ficou aborrecida, uma vez que não queria ser vista por ele como uma inútil. Mas se ele insistia, seguiria do modo que ele desejava.

Assim foi. Naquele tempo, as propriedades de Dumuzi estavam bastante aumentadas em número e poder, pois Inanna, como já dito antes, não ficara ociosa durante a prisão de seu marido. Portanto, fortificara e edificara as construções com forte magia e poderes secretos. Por isso, as regiões dominadas por eles eram muitas. Inanna encontrava-se gerenciando a uma das fortalezas ao sul das edificações principais. Lá, deixara muitos soldados e subalternos de guarda, bem como desenvolvera o hábito de fazer alianças com os povos humanos que ali perto residiam. Muitos deles pagavam tributosa ela e faziam ritos e oferendas em templos.

Levou algum tempo até o casal descobrir onde era essa fortificação. Chegar à dona seria, naturalmente, difícil; deveriam lidar com seus soldados primeiro. Marduk deixou a Sarpanit escondida num bosque ali perto e decidiu penetrar na fortificação sozinho. Após dominar a Inanna e aos seus principais servidores, viria ter com Sarpanit outra vez para juntos irem à moradia principal de Dumuzi.

Porém a investida não foi de primeira tão bem sucedida. Como Inanna anteriormente presumira, ela tomara muito da força de Dumuzi para si, não somente através das relações sexuais, mas através de outros meios, de forma involuntária. Dumuzi espalhava seu poder pelas suas propriedades a fim de dominá-las melhor, e Inanna não espalhava o seu próprio, mas tão-somente direcionava certos encantamentos para dar às propriedades as características que desejava.

Portanto, quando adentrou à fortaleza se passando por um soldado local, Marduk foi interpelado por um dos verdadeiros servidores da deusa e levado até a presença dela. Observando-o bem com seus olhos dourados, Inanna percebeu que ele na verdade mentia.

\- Não é meu guerreiro. Mostre-se!

O poder presente na voz dela era demasiado forte e o subjugou. Seu disfarce caiu na hora e Inanna percebeu que ele era o filho de Enki.

\- O que faz aqui? Os seus nos repudiam.

\- Repudiam porque são ladrões. Onde está meu cinto?

Ele decidiu, e com razão, não revelar a verdadeira razão de sua vinda; se soubessem que vinha para obter dote de casamento para ele e Sarpanit, com certeza fariam algum mal à sua noiva.

Mas Inanna riu.

\- Meu marido pode ser ladrão sim. Mas depois do que fizeram com ele também não podiam ficar incólumes. O cinturão que tiramos de si nada mais é do que uma compensação por toda a penúria que nos fizeram passar anteriormente.

\- Eu nada fiz contra vocês. Portanto, exijo o que é meu de volta!

Marduk confiava em seu poder, uma vez que matara e despedaçara a própria Tiamat. Mas Inanna estava fortalecida. Seu ponto forte não era a força bruta, e sim a magia. Lançou nele um feitiço que o imobilizou. Marduk por um tempo se debateu, e algumas vezes conseguiu se livrar daquela influência. Mas ela o prendeu com palavras mágicas. Em seguida chamou a seus guardas.

\- Levem-no e em seguida mandem mensagens a Enki. Digam que somente o libertarei em troca de um salvo conduto para mim, meu marido e nossosaliados.

Assim foi feito. Marduk foi preso e os mensageiros reportaram a mensagem a Enki, o qual não esperava que Inanna derrotasse a seu filho. Sem saber o que fazer, consultou a irmã e a esposa. Ninmah e Damkina o olharam e advertiram:

\- Se tivesse permitido o casamento antes de eles partirem, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Inanna não fala de Sarpanit ter sido feita prisioneira, portanto talvez ela possa interferir para a libertação dele.

\- Se Marduk que é um deus não pôde derrotá-la, que se dirá de uma humana?

\- Talvez ela tenha poderes que desconhecemos. Não é somente a força que ganha uma batalha. Esperemos para ver se ela faz algo antes de dar o salvo conduto ao casal que, de resto, não merece recebê-lo.

Contrariado, Enki esperou. Não confiava em Sarpanit e pensava que a moça morreria em sua missão, porém preferiu esperar até receber a notícia do que aconteceria com ela a fim de saber que atitude tomar em seguida.

Quanto à moça, esperara por quase dois dias inteiros no bosque. Como Marduk não voltava, pensou que ele podia estar em apuros e foi ela mesma para a morada de Inanna.

\- Afinal de contas, eu me propus a vir sozinha no início. Se ele sofreu algum revés, devo terminar o serviço por mim mesma! - disse de si para si.

E foi. Disfarçou-se de aliada, pois conseguiu matar a um dos guardas do local e se vestiu como ele. Em breve, porém, a descobriram como estranha e a levaram à presença de Inanna, assim como fizeram anteriormente com Marduk. Ao vê-la sem disfarce, Inanna se surpreendeu grandemente; seu semblante era belo e superior ao dos demais humanos.

\- Que faz aqui?

\- Procuro a meu noivo, Marduk.

\- Ele invadiu as minhas propriedades e por isso foi preso. Caso seja essa também a sua intenção, também vai presa.

\- Quero a meu companheiro de volta e o obterei, mesmo que tenha de usar de meios drásticos.

Ao ouvir isso, Inanna riu de desdém.

\- Quem é você pra usar de qualquer meio comigo? Sou Inanna, a Rainha das Estrelas, a esposa de Dumuzi e detentora de seu reinado! Lute comigo se considerar que é capaz!

Para fazer com que a luta fosse minimamente justa, Inanna mandou osguardas soltarem a Sarpanit a fim de que ambas se embatessem em condições iguais. Mas Inanna já estava certa da vitória, uma vez que era bem mais poderosa e experiente que a rival.

O que a Rainha das Estrelas não sabia é que Sarpanit vinha de uma família a qual dominava magia melhor que os demais humanos e também tinha boas relações com os demais _dingir_ , e por isso ela sabia de uma coisa ou outra. Precavida, assim que a viagem com Marduk fora iniciada, trouxera consigo um véu que havia sido consagrado ao próprio Anu, anterior tutor de Inanna. E esse véu a fazia ter acesso ao poder que um dia dera bases ao de Inanna.

A luta delas fora de poder mental, não de forças. Entoando uma canção de poder, Sarpanit falou da libertação da fortaleza do poder de Inanna e em seguida a envolveu com seu véu. Três vezes Inanna ergueu sua voz contra ela e conseguiu se libertar, e três vezes Sarpanit quase caiu sob os poderes dela.

Na quarta, porém, Sarpanit a sobrepujou. Conseguiu fazer com que tanto ela quanto seus servos ficassem cativos de seu poder. E como Inanna, aquela que conseguira mesmo afugentar a Tiamat, estava àquele momento como imobilizada e sem conseguir mais se erguer contra a outra, Sarpanit lhe declarou:

\- Dê-me o poder sobre a fortaleza, e as chaves da masmorra onde Marduk se encontra, ou a enviarei a Anu para que ele a castigue por permanecer ao lado de Dumuzi mesmo após tanta maldade da parte dele.

Temendo não o castigo, mas a perda do amor de seu esposo, Inanna cedeu e lhe deu as chaves da masmorra. No entanto, em secreto ainda esperava vingar-se dela.

Quanto aos servos da fortaleza, foram libertados e Inanna saiu a vagar enfraquecida, ainda sob grande efeito dos feitiços da outra.

Assim que encontrou a Marduk, Sarpanit o tomou nos braços, o beijou e aplicou nele algumas fórmulas mágicas para que recuperasse as forças. E apósambos terem descansado e se refeito um pouco, saíram juntos em busca de Dumuzi para reaver o cinto.

-x-

A fortaleza principal, na qual residia Dumuzi, ficava longe daquela. Portanto demorou mais de um dia de marcha para que o casal enfim se aproximasse de lá. Não poderiam entrar com as aparências que tinham, portanto mais uma vez tomaras os disfarces de dois guardas locais.

Porém, Dumuzi reconheceu de pronto que aqueles não eram dos seus, e osdespiu de seus disfarces sem grande esforço. Assim que viu a Marduk seu semblante se carregou de raiva, mas ao ver Sarpanit, seu rosto se encheu de surpresa. Era a mulher dentre os humanos mais bela e resplandecente que vira.

\- O que fazem os dois em minha morada? - indagou o deus.

A moça sabia que provavelmente não poderiam vencer a Dumuzi pela força, e mesmo que seu noivo assim tentasse não seria prudente; portanto, prostrou-se aos pés dele e perguntou de forma humilde:

\- Meu senhor, por acaso já conheceu a enorme força do amor?

Ele parou e pensou que enfim com Inanna conhecera ao amor, e que era a si melhor do que antes tentara conceber com outras mulheres. Mas não compreendendo onde a jovem queria chegar, incitou-a a continuar.

\- Amo a minha mulher e isso não é segredo para ninguém. Por que me pergunta isto portanto?

\- Enki, o pai de Marduk, exige que, para que nos casemos eu e ele, seja dado a si o cinto que anteriormente foi de Marduk tirado. Por favor, tenha piedade de uma mulher que donzela já não é mais, porém esposa também não é; para que sua honra seja reparada, apenas um simples ato seu pode colocá-la em boa situação. Pois outros cintos podem cingir a Dumuzi, mas apenas um esposo pode servir a Sarpanit.

A fala da moça agradava ao esposo de Inanna, porém ele ainda não se dava por vencido. Uma porque não gostava dos _dingir_ , embora dos humanos ele gostasse e Sarpanit fosse uma delas; outra porque o cinto de Marduk era realmente único e ele provavelmente não conseguiria outro semelhante.

Enfim se decidiu e declarou:

\- Para conseguir a este cinto, tem de me dar três coisas. Uma é um objeto qualquer que pertença a minha esposa Inanna; a segunda é um objeto que tenha sido consagrado pelos próprios _dingir_ ; e a terceira é um raio da própria lua. Os três devem ser entregues em minhas mãos.

Tal complicação poderia constranger a mulher, mas ela apenas sorriu.

\- As chaves de sua consorte já tenho eu; o raio da lua os deuses colocaram em meus cabelos assim que nasci, por isso eles são da cor do luar e por isso Sarpanit me chamo eu; o objeto consagrado é o véu que minha família tem e foi sagrado pelo próprio Anu, o qual me dá poderes que os outros humanosnão possuem.

Maravilhado, Dumuzi pediu para ver aqueles objetos. Ela de bom grado osmostrou, um a um. Deu a ele um fio de seu cabelo, as chaves que tomara de Inanna e o véu. Ainda admirado, o deus tomou esses três artefatos em mãos. Ficou se perguntando como ela tomara as chaves de Inanna, mas antes de chegar a qualquer conclusão, o poder do véu de Sarpanit o atingiu e ele, antes que pudesse dar por qualquer coisa, caiu no sono e em cheio no chão.

Rapidamente, Marduk tomou a seu cinto de volta e já ia sair com a companheira do local, quando Sarpanit quis pegar ao véu de volta, pelo qual tinha muito apreço. Na hora em que o retirou dele porém, o deus acordou. Mas assim que o fez, Dumuzi começou a gritar:

\- O cinto! Eu não o entreguei! Embusteiros! Voltem aqui!

O casal correu como pôde. Os guardas os interceptaram na porta da fortaleza, porém um feitiço de Sarpanit os fez adormecer enquanto lhes deixavam o caminho livre.

Dumuzi, enquanto isso, em seu salão, raciocinava e pensava que se tomaram as chaves de Inanna, ela poderia estar em perigo. Saiu em desabalo da fortaleza e saiu a procurá-la, chamando por ela e mobilizando a um grande número de servidores para que a procurassem também. Mas Inanna estava envergonhada da derrota e mesmo quando aquele clamor chegou a seus ouvidos, não atendeu a ele.

Enquanto isso, Marduk e Sarpanit se escondiam dos guardas de Dumuzi. Apósum certo tempo, sentiram-se mais seguros e foram banhar-se num rio ali perto, cuidando para que o cinto ficasse em local visível e ninguém o tentasse roubar. Ali no lago, sob a luz da lua, a pele de Sarpanit parecia ainda mais luminosa e sobrenatural.

Devagar, Marduk se acercou dela e a envolveu com seus braços fortes.

\- O que será que seu pai vai dizer quando chegarmos com o cinto? - perguntou ela, virando-se para trás a fim de beijá-lo nos lábios.

\- Ele vai falar que você é digna de mim. Meu pai pode ser duro às vezes, mas sabe reconhecer o valor de alguém que merece ser reconhecido.

Sarpanit sorriu, pois imaginar-se aceita pela família dele a fazia feliz. Logo eles passaram a se acariciar na água. Sorrindo, ela o tomou pela mão e o levou até a margem do rio, para que não ficassem por muito tempo longe do cinto. Lá, ele a estimulou em seu órgão do prazer e ela fez o mesmo com o dele. Quando Marduk percebeu que ela estava começando a gemer, e portanto seu prazer começava a se acentuar, ele interrompeu a estimulação. Ficou então sentado sobre seus próprios joelhos, trouxe-a de costas também sobre osjoelhos, com as pernas um pouco mais abertas do que as suas, e então a penetrou com seu membro de uma só vez.

Ela gemeu, enquanto acomodava melhor os quadris sobre o membro dele. Marduk então a abraçou e disse em seu ouvido:

\- Em teu ventre, ó mulher, eu semearei toda a uma nova linhagem, a qual será mais extensa que o número de estrelas que Inanna plantou no céu.

Após dizer isso, passou a entrar e sair devagar de dentro dela, e ela gemeu mais alto e de forma mais pungente ao sentir os dedos de seu amante a acariciar seu órgão do prazer no mesmo ritmo em que o membro dele a penetrava. Não tardou para que ela gozasse a primeira vez na noite, contraindo-se em volta do membro dele, o qual a permaneceu penetrando em sua virilidade pujante de deus forte.

Marduk a esperou atingir o clímax mais duas vezes antes de se derramar dentro dela, indo em seguida banhar-se com ela novamente sob a lua e as estrelas, celebrando antecipadamente a boda que os esperava para ser realizada na residência de seus parentes.

-x-

Após uma longa porém feliz marcha, Marduk e Sarpanit chegaram até a residência da Enki. Damkina e Ninmah os receberam muito bem, abraçando-osefusivamente, desejosas do casamento que eram. Enki, embora a considerasse uma mortal e não quisesse que o casamento se realizasse, teve de reconhecer que ela tinha um grande valor, e portanto cumpriu com sua palavra.

\- Grande é o amor de meu filho e Sarpanit. Grandes são os fios do destino que os unem, a ponto de ela ter conseguido buscar o cinto de seu amado das mãos de um deus inimigo. Grande feiticeira, grande amante é Sarpanit! Que seja portanto dado a si o dom da imortalidade e ela se torne uma de nós.

Todos gritaram em júbilo e um grandioso banquete foi dado em homenagem ao casal. Tal banquete durou vários dias e noites, e assim a segunda dentre oshumanos, após Ziusudra, ganhou a imortalidade física.

Quanto ao cinto, para que a cobiça não mais fizesse com que fosse roubado ou alguma guerra fosse feita por ele, Enki resolveu lançá-lo aos céus e fazer com que todos, humanos ou _dingir_ , contemplassem a refulgência do cinto no céu¹. Assim ele seria de todos e ao mesmo tempo de ninguém, e todos ao olhá-lo se lembrariam do esforço e do amor de Sarpanit.

O casal teve a partir daí muitos filhos e honrou a casa e a família de Enki como poucos casais viriam a honrar suas famílias depois disso.

 _To be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

 _"Ó! Divino Gilgamesh, que todo o viu  
Eu te farei conhecer em todas as terras.  
Eu ensinarei sobre (aquele) que experimentou todas as coisas._

 _Dois terços dele são divinos, um terço é humano.  
A grande deusa Aruru fez o modelo do seu corpo,  
ela preparou sua forma."_

 _Trecho da "Epopéia de Gilgamesh"_

\- Inanna!

A voz incansável de Dumuzi reverberava a chamar a consorte, e mesmo assim ela não vinha. Será que a tinha perdido? Onde estava?

\- Inanna!

Já estava há dias assim, quando enfim um dos servidores que o acompanhava declarou que encontrara a Inanna ferida encostada em uma árvore num bosque não muito longe dali.

Dumuzi se apressou e foi até onde o servidor lhe propunha. E de fato lá estava ela, fatigada e ferida, mal lembrando a bela rainha das estrelas, a qual ganhara grande poder dentre os deuses nos últimos tempos.

\- Inanna, o que aconteceu?

\- Sarpanit... e Marduk.

\- O que fizeram com você?

\- Sarpanit... foi dotada de poder sobre-humano. Ela se tornou tão grande quanto nós, e tão digna da glória dos deuses quanto nós.

Tendo dito isso, ela perdeu os sentidos. Inconformado, Dumuzi a levou nosbraços para a fortaleza que lhe pertencia, seguido por diversos servidores. Lá, ela fora tratada e suas feridas mitigadas. Mas pela primeira vez, Dumuzi sentia que Inanna poderia ser tirada de si, uma vez que nunca a vira ferida daquele modo. Ele fora preso e agredido no passado, mas ela não. Ela ficara para cuidar de suas coisas e seus servos. Agora via como era mau ser assim visado.

Deitou-a na cama e instou para que ela descansasse; mas ela, ainda em voz fraca, o chamou.

\- Fique comigo, por favor. Não quero dormir sozinha.

Compadecido, ele se deitou ao lado dela e Inanna, por sua vez, encostou a cabeça em seu peito, e ali ficou, como se a presença dele a consolasse mais que tudo.

Após algum tempo, ao saber do que o casal fizera com o cinto, Inanna perguntou porque ele não o reavera. Dumuzi simplesmente respondeu:

\- Em face de ter você ferida ou capturada pelos demais _dingir_ , que importância um cinto tinha? Não mais lembrei dele até encontrá-la e vê-la a convalescer.

Inanna sorriu, e assim viu que seu amor era plenamente correspondido.

-x-

Após o casamento bem sucedido de Marduk e Sarpanit, outros _dingir_ quiseram seguir a seu exemplo. Casaram-se com humanas, e até mesmo algumas _dingir_ mulheres quiseram contrair matrimônio com homens. No entanto, aquilo não seria fácil, pois se Enki colocara aquele critério de aceitar o casamento somente se Sarpanit se mostrasse merecedora e, assim, dar-lhe a imortalidade, com os demais casais híbridos a situação seria mais complicada. A imortalidade não poderia ser distribuída a todos os humanos que viessem a se casar com _dingir_ ; portanto, seus filhos nasceriam híbridos e mortais.

Com o tempo e as gerações de homens passando, todos esqueceram que Sarpanit e Ziusudra haviam ganho a imortalidade dos deuses; portanto, todosdas gerações posteriores pensavam que eles eram deuses desde o início. Apenas os _dingir_ e alguns poucos versados nas tradições se lembravam da verdadeira origem deles, bem como da já extensa prole de Marduk.

Um dos filhos de união híbrida fora um rei chamado Gilgamesh, o qual ficaria muito famoso nos anos vindouros por conta de sua sede de independência e poder. Isso lembrou a Dumuzi de seu começo, e tanto ele quanto Inanna simpatizaram com ele. Mas os demais _dingir_ temiam que ele sozinho conseguisse descobrir os segredos da imortalidade. Portanto convocaram a Aruru, uma das _dingir_ , para fazer a um inimigo à altura contra esse rei. A deusa recebeu instruções de Enki e Damkina, fazendo assim a um novo ser humano à completa imagem de Anu, o deus do céu. Seu nome era Enkidu.

Enkidu era forte, belo e gostava de se ocupar dos trabalhos da terra. Além de pastorear, construía, arava e fazia todo o tipo de trabalho útil. Mas quando enfim chegou seu tempo de ir se encontrar com Gilgamesh a fim de batalhar, Inanna o chamou em um de seus templos e o apresentou a uma de suas lindas sacerdotisas. Em seguida disse a ele:

\- Enkidu, você conhece o vigor dos homens, a sabedoria dos deuses, a força da juventude. Poderia você conhecer também o poder do amor?

Ele, ainda não sabendo do que se tratava aquilo, viu então a sacerdotisa, a qual despiu o véu do rosto e se revelou a ele, seminua. Cresceu, então, a ereção de Enkidu, como se pela primeira vez reparasse que há mulher no mundo.

\- Ela é sua. Aproveite-a bem, ame e regozije-se no poder que os deuses deram a si.

Assim sendo, Inanna sorriu e os deixou a sós em seu templo. Lá, Enkidu provou dos lábios de mel da moça, e da maciez de seus seios, e do calor de sua vulva. Lá, eles fizeram amor por dias a fio.

Enquanto isso, Aruru e os demais _dingir_ ficaram perplexos, pois Enkidu já devia estar guerreando com Gilgamesh. Quando souberam do embuste de Inanna, se enraiveceram.

\- Alguém tem de avisar a Enkidu que não deve ficar se entretendo com as mulheres dos templos de Inanna e deve, sim, cumprir com seu dever! - exclamou Aruru, a qual o criara.

Mas Damkina, a sábia esposa de Enki, replicou dizendo:

\- Aruru, sabemos como o amor tem seu efeito nos homens. Inanna também sabe, ela que enfeitiçou a Dumuzi, o fez tirar o luto e fazer dela sua esposa. Deu ela a Enkidu uma de suas mais lindas mulheres, e portanto ele não vai largar dela tão cedo. Eles só sairão de lá juntos.

Foi assim que se criou a ideia de, clandestinamente, invadir o templo de Inanna e subornar a sacerdotisa com incenso, perfume, joias e belas roupas, a fim de que ela o levasse até Gilgamesh. A mulher, a qual nada sabia sobre a intenção de Inanna de não fazer com que Enkidu se encontrasse com o rei, concordou. Assim ela rumou, junto de Enkidu, para o reino no qual ambosfatalmente se encontrariam.

Ao ultrapassar as muralhas de Uruk, a cidade na qual Gilgamesh reinava, clamou ele pelo rei, dizendo:

\- Que Gilgamesh possa me vencer, caso seja capaz!

Três vezes clamou assim, e três vezes o rei o ignorou. Até que seus própriosconcidadãos disseram que, caso continuasse a ignorar o chamado dele, seria malfalado em sua própria cidade e tido como covarde. O rei então aprontou suas armas e foi.

No centro da cidade, diante de uma enorme multidão vinda de todos os lados, ambos se bateram. Gilgamesh era forte, filho de deuses que era; Enkidu também, feito à semelhança de Anu. Mas quando a batalha se tornava ainda mais acirrada, chegou Inanna, a qual assim que soube do suborno da sua sacerdotisa, a repreendeu de maneira severa, a enviou de volta aos templos e resolveu cuidar do caso por si mesma. Escondeu seu esplendor de deusa e rainha das estrelas num manto que trazia consigo e utilizou mais uma vez do amor para conquistar a Enkidu. Mas dessa vez não seria amor lúbrico.

Sem que ninguém mais percebesse, ela lançou um feitiço nos olhos do rei e de Enkidu. Na mesma hora, ambos pararam de se ver como inimigos, e passaram a sentir simpatia um pelo outro como se irmãos fossem. Portanto, suspenderam a luta e travaram amizade ali mesmo, no meio da contenda.

Todos os habitantes da cidade viram e mal acreditaram, porém aceitaram, pois nada parecia poder demover a Gilgamesh da recém-adquirida amizade com Enkidu.

Após a concórdia, ambos os amigos saíram a caçar monstros fora das muralhas da cidade, alguns deles causados anteriormente por pensamentos de ódio e terror vindos dos próprios _dingir_. Derrotaram a um gigante selvagem a quem denominavam de Humbaba, e ao voltarem para casa após essa vitória foram muito louvados dentre os seus.

Inanna assistia tudo aquilo com satisfação, uma vez que ela conseguira, duas vezes, através da concórdia e do amor, unir o que os demais _dingir_ queriam separar. Mas esses mesmos _dingir_ não ficaram em silêncio nem em ociosidade. Anu convocou aos demais e disse a eles que, caso tudo continuasse daquela forma, Enkidu, o homem criado por Aruru com poderes extraordinários, junto de Gilgamesh conseguiria a supremacia sobre os deuses e faria com que oshomens assim conseguissem um poder que não era próprio deles mesmos.

\- Lembremos também - continuou o deus do céu - que Gilgamesh era um tirano e pode voltar a ficar assim. Portanto, não é bom que ele tenha poder em demasia.

Todos os _dingir_ assentiram. Anu enviou, portanto, a um ser de proporções terríveis, o qual chamou de Touro do Céu, para derrotar a ambos os amigos. Pois apenas uma força equivalente à de Enkidu poderia derrotar a ele próprio.

Um dia ambos os amigos estavam a cuidar de seus afazeres, risonhos e contentes, quando o tal monstro os surpreendeu sem que pudessem se defender propriamente. Enkidu, em nome da grande amizade que tinha por Gilgamesh, colocou-se no lugar dele e lutou com o grande touro. Após muito esforço, ele o venceu porém expirou logo em seguida.

Consternado, Gilgamesh o chamou diversas vezes mas ele nunca mais o responderia. Em luto, jogou cinzas sobre os cabelos e sobre as barbas e cobriu o corpo de betume. Por dias a fio lamentou àquele que foi a si como a um irmão, mas logo em seguida se sentiu mal por saber que, sendo filho de humanos, também morreria.

\- Eu também morrerei. Também terei de expirar!

Falou isso de si para si, com revolta, com dor, pois ele também se recordava de sua origem divina e portanto sentia-se no direito de ser imortal. Passou então a peregrinar atrás da imortalidade, e por muito tempo sua busca foi infrutífera.

Foi nesse tempo que Dumuzi, já se considerando livre das ameaças dosdemais deuses, sem esperar sofreu um ataque vindo das hostes de Ereshkigal. A deusa vinha, terrível em sua face mais sinistra, trazer ao deus para o submundo. E foi com olhar feroz que o atacou, e o desfez de seu corpo, e prendeu a sua alma com encantamentos especiais. Ele, enfraquecido por espalhar seu poder pelas propriedades e terras, não pôde reagir e sucumbiu. Foi levado ao submundo e lá aprisionado, dessa vez sem chance de escapar. Fora dessa forma que Ereshkigal vingara, ainda que tardiamente, a humilhação sofrida em seu casamento.

Nergal também o recebeu com júbilo, não o vendo com bons olhos após o que fizera a Marduk. Já não confiavam mais nele e pretendiam deixar a seu espírito preso no submundo por tempo indeterminado.

E foi assim que, voltando de uma viagem com suas servas e sacerdotisas, Inanna adentrou as principais propriedades suas e do marido e viu o corpo inerte e morto de Dumuzi no salão principal. E por ele chorou dias e dias sem conta, também colocando cinzas no cabelo, também untando o corpo com betume, também amaldiçoando a morte; morte esta que não fora talhada para os deuses.

Por muito tempo as donzelas e sacerdotisas, moças e senhoras, choraram a morte de Dumuzi junto com Inanna.

Foi assim que, ao mesmo tempo que Gilgamesh, Inanna conhecera a dor do luto e da inexorabilidade da morte.

 _Continua no segundo livro_


End file.
